DB Titans
by Kojiro Kiseragi
Summary: Kojiro's lifelong quest seems to be nearly at an end. But when his target escapes, what lengths will Kojiro go to finish what he started? Rated T for Language.
1. A fatal battle

Kojiro: "Hey everyone, Kojiro Takamashi here. But why is that"  
Spectre: "I think We're doing a disclamer"  
Kojiro: "You mean those short texts that say 'I don't own crap"  
Spectre: "That's the one"  
Kojiro: "So why am I doing it with you"  
Spectre: "It's the first Chapter. And we're the Authors favorites"  
Kojiro: "So that means I can't kill you yet"  
Spectre: "Not unless it's in the story"  
Kojiro: "You mean I get to kill you this time? Sweet! When's No Kai's turn"  
Spectre: "Fool, you can't kill me yet. Anyway. I'm sure these poeple want to read the story now." But first we need to tell people that the Author does not own any other characters in this story with the exception of You, Musashi, the Shadow Demons, and Kayura"  
Kojiro: "Whatever. Just start the story, cockbite." 

Kojiro dropped to his knees before Spectre. Spectre grinned as it held out its' sword. "Don't worry Takamashi. Soon you and Marie shall be reunited." Spectre said as he brought the sword down. Earlier that evening, Kojiro started a battle with the Shadow Generals. He managed to take out Fang, Grendel, and Nightmare by himself, But Spectre arrived shortly after. Kojiro didn't put up much of a fight as Spectre stole the Shadow Blade from Kojiro. Now Kojiro was almost out of energy and injured from the previous Generals' attacks. Spectre knew the Shadow Blade stole from its weilder, so it chose to throw the sword into the forest out of Kojiro's reach.

Spectre's sword easily peirced Kojiro's armor and cut into the young warrior. Kojiro held back the scream as his life was torn out of him. Spectre laughed triumphantly as Kojiro's eyes faded and rolled back before his body collapsed and vanished. "Huh? What happened?" Spectre asked. The Shadow General choose to forget the incident and picked up the Shadow Blade to claim it as his own. "Finally, the ultimate sword. With this in my possession, there will be few who could stop me." Spectre proclaimed to itself. Suddenly Spectre remembered the Spirit Bomb Goku could form. It knew that attack alone would be a big problem. Spectre decided he could find a way to counter that threat later, right now Shadow no Kai would be waiting for the Shadow Blade to be delivered to it.

Spectre entered the portal to Hell where the other demons resided, and found their space relatively empty. "What? Where is everyone?" Spectre asked. "Hello Demon." A voice said from behind Spectre. Spectre spun around to see Kojiro standing there. "I see you kept your body in death." Spectre said. "Yes, apparently saving planets qualifies as a good enough deed to be allowed to keep your own body." Kojiro said. "That or you're too strong form them to take it from you." Spectre said. "That too." Kojiro added and held out his hand. "Now then, give me back my sword." Kojiro demanded. Spectre laughed at Kojiro's forwardness. "Fool, I am the possessor of the Shadow Blade, not you. The blade will strengthen me by absorbing the defeated souls into my body, Unlike what it does to you." Spectre said. "That doesn't matter. The Shadow Blade is mine." Kojiro said. "Then take it from me...If you can." Spectre taunted and leapt away from Kojiro. Kojiro wasted no time starting the chase. "You know, I'll bet you're wondering why I let you kill me." Kojiro said. "Oh right, you LET us kill you. I'm sure of that." Spectre replied. "Well, I had to get down here somehow." Kojiro said, "And now you are the last Shadow Demon." Spectre looked around again. Kojiro was right, that area used to be filled with Shadow demons, beasts, soldiers, and the generals. "You surprise me Takamashi. I didn't think you had it in you to kill your dear Marie again." Spectre sneered to Kojiro. "Watch your mouth Demon." Kojiro spat angrily. "I'm serious. I don't see her around anywhere. I'm pretty sure she begged for her life didn't she?" Spectre said. Kojiro yelled in anger and formed another Shadow Bomb in his hand. As Kojiro dashed forward to attack Spectre with it, Kojiro and the Shadow Bomb suddenly vanished. "Looks like you're back to life Takamashi. And that means the Shadow Blade is mine. Let's see what it can do.

Spectre began looking around for any surviving Shadow Minions, but found the Shadow no Kai instead. "It looks like you couldn't defeat Takamashi, master." Spectre said. "That damned Monkey, He attacked us all at once. He jumped from Snake way, firing Shadow Bombs the whole way down. You're the last one Spectre. Help me up so I may take revenge on the Saiyan." Shadow no Kai commanded Spectre. Spectre smirked at it's master and pulled out the Shadow Blade. "Sorry 'Master', but I think I'll start being my own master now." Spectre said and plunged the Shadow Blade into Shadow no Kai's head. The Shadow no Kai didn't even have time to scream in pain as it was sucked into the sword. Spectre's laughter could be heard echoing all the way throughout Hell as it's power grew and accumulated the demons inside the blade, transforming him into Spectre Kai.

As Spectre Kai stared into the Shadow Blade, he began learning it's secrets. Soon he descovered an ability of the sword that Kojiro never used, either because he didn't know about it, or the blade just gained that power through the death and absorbtion of the old Shadow no Kai. After descovering a useful power, Spectre Kai Raised the Shadow Blade, changed it into the Shadow Masamune, and cut a portal to another dimension.

Musashi: "Next time on DBTitans"  
Kojiro: "Hang on a second"  
Musashi: "What"  
Kojiro: "You can't do the teaser for the next chapter"  
Musashi: "Why not"  
Kojiro: "Because, Spectre got to do the Intro, I lost my sword, and I DIED! I should at least get to do the Teaser." Musashi: "Oh, so you want to tell everyone that Spectre has a plan for his new home dimension"  
Kojiro: (Red faced) **"MUSASHI!"**

Musashi: "Oops. Well if I survive, I'll see you next time."


	2. Can't get away that easy

Kayura: Hello peoples. The Author owns none of the TItans, or any of the Z-Fighters most of you will recognize from the Anime or Manga.  
Siren: "I still don't believe Kojiro killed me"  
Kayura: "Get over it. You turned evil so Kojiro could get a new girlfriend"  
Siren: "Is that why?" Turns to Author, "You had Kojiro forget about me?  
Author: "It took a while to come to that descision, but he hasn't forgotten you"  
Siren: "RRRGH! Okay forget it. Just start the Story"  
Kayura: "Must be her time of month again."

Up on Kami's Lookout Tower, Kojiro had just finished yelling at Musashi, Trunks and Goten for reviving him too early. "Well Thanks alot Musashi. Not only did you save Spectre from finally being beaten, But now I've lost my sword, and I don't know where Spectre is." Kojiro shouted at Musashi. When Kojiro started shouting, Trunks and Goten ran off to get Dende. Partly to get away from Kojiro before he got angry at them, and partly because they knew Musashi would need his help in a moment. "Dende, Dende, you gotta come quickly." Goten said as the two young Saiyans burst into the room. "Kojiro angry at Musashi again?" Dende asked. "Uh-huh." Goten nodded. "What did he do this time?" Dende asked. "He revived Kojiro early." Trunks said. "Okay I'll be right there." Dende said and got up from his chair.

"I don't beleive it. Normally when one of us died, the Dragon Balls took HOURS to gather and make the wish, how is it when I died and was about to finish off the Demons, You just happened to have summoned Shinron?" Kojiro demanded. "How was I supposed to know you didn't want to be revived yet?" Musashi asked in his defense. "I guess I'll have to summon Shinron to send me to Spectre." Kojiro said. "But that was the second wish." Musashi said and started stepping back. Kojiro shot a glare at Musashi and the other Saiyan took off into the sky back to Capsule Corp. "Perfect. Now I have to wait a year to go after Spectre." Kojiro started ranting, 'At least I defeated the others.' "Maybe we could use the Namekian Dragon Balls." Kojiro thought out loud. )Hello Kojiro.( King Kai said as his voice entered Kojiro's head. "What is it King Kai?" Kojiro asked. )I just thought I'd stop you from making a mistake.( King Kai said. "What mistake?" Kojiro asked. )The one where you were planning on going back down to the HFIL to get your sword back.( King Kai clarified. "Why would that be a mistake?" Kojiro asked. )Two reasons. 1, the sword no longer exists as the Shadow Blade. Spectre changed it through his power. Now it's the Shadow Masamune.( King Kai said. "He may have changed it, but it's still my sword, what else?" Kojiro asked. )The second reason is, neither one is here anymore.( King Kai said. "What?" Kojiro asked. )It seems like when Spectre changed your sword, it gained now powers, including interdimensional travel. He's in a new dimension.( King Kai said. "Then I have to go after him." Kojiro decided. )It could be dangerous Kojiro, you might want to take Goku or one of the others with you.( King Kai suggested. "No. Spectre is my problem. I'll deal with him myself, my way." Kojiro said and flew off. 'I'd better tell Goku about this.' King Kai thought to himself.

the other dimension where Spectre is

"This place is nice and peaceful." Spectre said to himself while looking around, "Well, I can certainly change all that. "Let's see what hell looks like here." Spectre said and drew out the Shadow Masamune. Spectre sliced into the ground and split it open before jumping inside and letting it close behind him. A few people passing by stopped to look at the ground where Spectre was, before looking hopefully at the giant T shapped tower sitting in the middle of the lake.

Spectre strolled casually while observing the pits that echoed with wails and screams. Spectre stopped as a few demons stood before him. Each one holding a weapon for tormenting something down there. Specre chuckled to himself and drew out the sword again. With one swipe, Spectre cut down all four demons before him. The Demons flesh turned Black and their eyes started glowing red as they once again stood up, the cuts in each of them filling in. The four demons bowed to Spectre who now grinned up to his sword. "Wonderful. This shall save me some time. Now then, you there, Tell me where I will find more powerful souls to turn." Spectre commanded one of the demons.

In a short time, Spectre transformed the majority of the Demons into his own Shadow Demons. Spectre was pleased with the large quantity of warriors he now commanded, but not so much with their weaker power. "I guess they'll do until Takamashi finds me down here. But he will make the ultimate Shadow General for me." Spectre said to himself and crafted a throne out of some bones and skulls. Spectre rubbed his chin in thought for a moment. "You there." Spectre suddenly said pointing out a smaller demons he almost missed before. The demon quickly made it's way to Spectre's side. "I have a mission for you. I want you to go to the surface and find powerful people I need to create a few specific minions." Spectre commanded the demon. It nodded it's head in understanding and ran off quickly. "The rest of you, start training yourselves. Takamashi may be here at any time and you have a lot of work to do." Spectre commanded. 

Musashi: "Next time on DBTitans, Kojiro gets ready to come after Spectre Kai for his Shadow Blade. I find a shiney penny on the floor. The penny doesn't work in the snack machine. I had to pull the door off to get my candy. Bulma yells at me. Then we have a parade. There are rides, and candy, and I win the Parade. Kojiro calls me stupid. the end"  
Kojiro: "Uh, do I want to know what the hell that was about? That Had Nothing To Do With The Next Chapter You DUMBASS!" 


	3. Preperations

Kojiro: "Finally, my turn to do this"  
Bulma: Today on DBTitans, Kojiro is almost ready to Go after Spectre, but whay has his arch enemy been doing during his time away"  
Kojiro: Bulma!? I was supposed to do this"  
Bulma: "Sorry Kojiro. Vegeta wanted me to try something other than inventing stuff all day"  
Kojiro: "Aww...Damn it. Might as well do the"  
Goten: "Did you tell everyone the Author doesn't own the characters except you, Musashi, Kayura and the Demons"  
Kojiro: "DAMN IT"  
Goten: "Did I do something bad?"

DBZ Dimension

While Spectre waited in his new home and the single demon he sent up searched out the perfect general hosts for him, Kojiro trained in the Gravity room for the Dragon Balls to before active once again. Mr. Popo gathered six of the seven, but was unable to get ahold of the last one as someone had already found it. Kojiro was not in the mood to wait for someone to bargain for the Dragon Ball, so he went out to get it himself. "I should have known." Kojiro said when he saw who had gotten the last Dragon Ball. Holding the 7 Star Ball, was Goku's old enemy, General Tao. "What are you doing here?" Tao asked Kojiro when he saw him. "Guess what I want." Kojiro told him. "Ah, you want this Dragon Ball." Tao said as he noticed the Dragon Radar in Kojiro's hand. Tao knew Kojiro could easily take the ball from him if he tried by force, after all, Goku beat him as a child, and found him in an instant after he had grown up. Tao was thinking of running off untill Kojiro's eyes flashed green and his hair turned blonde. With a weak laugh, Tao handed the Dragon Ball to Kojiro. Kojiro took the ball, gave Tao an evil smirk and flew off. When Kojiro was gone, Tao sighed to himself. "It's not fair. Why couldn't he be more like Goku and take the challenge to win the Dragon Balls?" Tao asked himself. The last time Tao tried to gather the balls and Kojiro and Vegeta found him, he offered the puzzle test to them. But after Vegeta convinced Kojiro to let go of Tao's throat, he gave up the Dragon Balls for the second time.

Kojiro flew as fast as he could to the Lookout Tower with the last Dragon Ball. "How much longer?" Kojiro asked Mr. Popo. "They should be ready by tommorrow morning. Get some sleep, you look tired and the rest will do you good. I shall awaken you when the Dragon is ready to be summoned." Mr Popo said. Kojiro was about to protest, but his eyes had been dropping down for the past half hour. "Fine, but come get me as soon as they're ready." Kojiro said and went to sleep inside the tower.

Other Dimension

Spectre Kai was checking every soul in the underworld for potential Shadow Generals. There were few who came close, but none had the qualities that made a Shadow General dangerous above a demon. Finally, Spectre came across a man with a mask on, his skin was melted through to the bone and he was watching Spectre with his only remaining eye. "You're an interesting one." Spectre said. "I could say the same about you." the man said. "You'll find I am far above interesting." Spectre commented. "Is there something you want?" The man asked. "I've come to give you an offer." Spectre told him. "And that would be?" The man asked. "I'm looking for souls to create my Shadow Generals from. I believe you may have great potential." Spectre said. "And what would I gain from agreeing to this?" The man asked. "I would give you the power of a Shadow General, you would have a full body again, and a few other powers." Spectre said. "And I assume the price is I must serve you?" he asked. "The alternate is I leave you like this and force you to obey me by changing you into a Shadow Demon instead." Spectre said. "What's the difference?" The man asked. "Shadow Demons are lowly creatures whom must follow my every command. They exist and obey me, but that's about all they are." Spectre said. "And a general would let me keep my independence?" The man asked. "As a general, your mind stays as it is. You are still you, but you will gain the shadow powers." Spectre explained. "And what powers are those." The man asked. "They are above anything you'll find here." Spectre said. "Very well. You have a deal. I'll serve you." The man decided. "Wonderful. What is your name?" Spectre asked. "I am Slade." The man said. "Slade...Alright, I'll give you power and you'll be my first General." Spectre said and extended his hand to Slade. A black puddle formed around Slade's feet and shot upwards, covering him from sight. The substance twisted and turned and slowly shrank in size to eventually form a humanoid body. Slade's mask pushed itself out of the face into it's usual spot on the head, then the substance matched the mask on the other side of the head. Slade's eyes then turned red and he looked up at his new master. "Good. Now how about some more allies?" Spectre asked and looked out again.

Kojiro: "Okay, make sure eveyone's gone...Good"  
Kojiro Kiseragi: "Next time on DBTitans, The time has come. Time to step forward into the unknown world and leave this one behind. What dangers await, what adventures are there to be had? Find out as our Story continues.  
Kojiro: "Not you too! I'll never get this done." 


	4. Reassurance and Goodbye

Spectre: "Hey Where's Takamashi?"  
Author: "I don't know he didn't show up."  
Spectre: "The script says he's supposed to do the Disclamer."  
Author: "Well unless he shows up, I guess you'll have to do it."  
Spectre: Shrugs, "Whatever. Kojiro Kiseragi owns none of the DBZ Characters except myself, Takamashi and the dumb one in red."  
Musashi: "Hey what was with my dialouge from the end of the second chapter?"  
Author: "Sorry, I finally found a copy of 'Red Vs. Blue' Season 1, so I watched a marathon of Red vs. Blue, and Caboose reminded me of you."  
Spectre: "The incredibly stupid one?"  
Author: "That's the one. Now on to the Story." 

DBZ Dimension

'Aren't the Dragon Balls ready yet?' Kojiro thought to himself. Kojiro looked through the door to the pedistal where the Dragon Balls sat, but like the last fifteen times, they were still stones. Kojiro sighed and leaned back against the wall. Leaning his head back, Kojiro thought over his life in his mind again. every painful memory, except the Freiza ones, were started by the people that became the Shadow Demons. The only one he regretted was Siren. Kojiro made sure to hit right inbetween Shadow no Kai's eyes for her. Then he sliced him across the chest twice and dashed off to find the last Shadow Generals. He was ready to kill Spectre and end everything, but Musashi had to Wish him back at THAT moment. Now he would have to leave again to track him down. 'Why not forget about him?' Kojiro's mind asked. 'Because then he could return and kill me when I'm not ready. And he would return too, I still have my Shadow Bomb, and he wouldn't stop until that threat is gone too.' Kojiro answered himself.

Finally Kojiro thought of something, but he would need King Kai's help. "Hey King Kai, can you hear me?" Kojiro asked while looking up. Yes Kojiro, I can hear you just fine. What do you need? King Kai asked. "Do you know Where Marie's spirit is?" Kojiro asked. I believe King Yemma sent her up while the others were thrown down. King kai replied. "Would it be possible for me to talk to her?" Kojiro asked. "Yes, If I could find her, Then I could let you talk to her. King Kai said. "Could you please. I need to talk to her again." Kojiro said. One moment. King Kai said and was silent. Ten Minutes later, King Kai's voice came back. Kojiro, I found her. I can act as a relay and let you two talk to eachother. King Kai said. "Thanks King Kai. Marie? Are you really there?" Kojiro asked. Koji? Is that really you? I can't believe I'm talking to you from up here. Marie said. Kojiro forced back tears at the sound of Marie's voice. "Marie...I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry." Kojiro said. What for? Marie asked sounding confused. "For everything that happened the past few years." Kojiro said. What's that? What happend? Marie asked. "Do you remember the last night we were together?" Kojiro asked. When we went camping out? You could see so many stars that night. Marie said. "I meant what happened after we went to sleep." Kojiro said. Why, what did you do? Marie asked. "That night, someone from your village found our cabin, he came inside and tried to kill me." Kojiro said. But he didn't did he? Marie asked. "No, he didn't get me. He attacked your sleeping bag instead. Your scream woke me up and I...I destroyed your planet." Kojiro asked. "Is that when your hair turned blonde?" Marie asked. "Yes it was. That was the night I became a Super Saiyan because of what happened to you." Kojiro said. Kojiro...I know. Even though the Shadow no Kai changed my form and my way of thinking, all that was undone when you freed me. Your Shadow Bomb saved me from being a demon. King Yemma decided I was allowed to go through and be with my family again. I can finally be reunited with the rest of the people I love. I still wish I could be with you, but that's in the past. After being Siren and trying to kill you so many times, You deserve someone else. Marie said. "You knew the whole time?" Kojiro asked. Yes I did. I know you plan on going after Spectre. So be careful, I don't want to see you end up here just yet. I want you to keep on living life. Help others the way you have been, stop Spectre from ruining another world. Marie told Kojiro. "But when do you think I'll see you again?" Kojiro asked. Hopefully, no time soon. I want you to live. Marie said.

"So I guess I'll just look for you when I get there someday." Kojiro said. You can if you want, but while you're down there, look for someone for yourself as well. Maire said. "You want me to find someone else?" Kojiro asked. Of course. I know how you get when you're alone. I'm not asking for you to forget me, But I want you to look for someone who'll make YOU happy. We've got too much between us now to keep a relationship going. Marie said. "But..." Kojiro started. No buts. What we had was in the past. I'll never forget you, but you have to move on too. It'll be hard on both of us, but it's for the best. I should go now. Goodbye. Marie said. "Marie, Wait!" Kojiro said. I'm sorry Kojiro, Marie's already left. King Kai told Kojiro 'Damn.' Kojiro thought to himself. Don't forget what she told you Kojiro. She wants you to be happy down on Earth. She's already accepted this and you should too. King Kai said. "I'll make sure Spectre pays for this." Kojiro vowed and broke contact with King Kai just as Dende walked into the room.

"What is it? Are the Dragon Balls ready?" Kojiro asked. "Yes. They've been gathered outside. We just need to know what the wish is and we'll summon Shinron." Dende asked. "I need to go after Spectre. He's got my sword and he's out to ruin another world. He has to be stopped." Kojiro said. "I'll call Goku and ask him to..." Dende started before Kojiro interupted. "I'll do this myself. Kakarott needs to stay here to protect the Earth." Kojiro said. "Are you sure?" Dende asked. Kojiro nodded once and walked outside where Mr. Popo had the Dragon Balls waiting. "Summon the Dragon." Kojiro told Mr. Popo. "Okay." The black genie said and called out to Shinron. As usual, the Sky grew darker, and the clouds swirled around to form a hole in the sky for Shinron to drop down through. "YOU HAVE AWAKENED ME FROM MY SLUMBER. NAME YOUR TWO WISHES." The Dragon said. "Shinron, I wish for you to return Spectre to this dimension?" Kojiro asked. "HE HAS ESCAPED INTO ANOTHER REALM WHERE HE HAS ACCUAIRED MORE POWER. I CAN NO LONGER PULL HIM FROM HIS CURRENT LOCATION!" The Dragon said. "Damn. Then send me to where he is, can you do that?" Kojiro asked. "I CAN IF THAT IS YOUR WISH!" THe Dragon replied. "But Kojiro, how will you get back?" Dende asked. "I don't even know if I'll be able too and right now I don't care." Kojiro said. "But what if you get in trouble?" Dende asked. "Come on Dende, you know I don't think about that." Kojiro said. "IF YOU WANT TO HAVE YOUR WISHES GRANTED, YOU MUST TELL ME FIRST! IF NOT, THEN LET ME SLEEP!" The Dragon interrupted. "Alright. Shinron, I wish for you to send me to the realm Spectre escaped to." Kojiro said. "VERY WELL!" The Dragon simply said and teleported Kojiro away. "Well, Mr Popo, I guess one of us should tell Goku and the others about this." Dende said and turned to his friend. Mr. Popo was already walking backwards towards the door. "Mr. Popo!" Dende called after him. "Dende just ask King Kai to do it. It will save time." Mr. Popo said. "Good idea. I'll ask him now." Dende said.

Author: "Well, Kojiro's not here so I have to get someone else to do the teaser for the next one."  
Musashi: "Hey Author?"  
Author: "What?"  
Musashi: "How are we supposed to do the preview? We won't be in the next chapter."  
Author: "I know. You might not show up again for a long time."  
Musashi: "So why not get one of the people from the new dimension to do the teaser?"  
Author: "That's kind of a good idea."  
Spectre: "I know."  
Author: "But Musashi came up with it."  
Spectre: "I know."  
Author: Punches Spectre across the room.  
Spectre: "Oww, what was that for?"  
Author: "I needed to make sure I wasn't dreaming, so I punched you in the face."  
Spectre: "You got it wrong. You're supposed to ask someone to pinch you."  
Author: "I don't care what kind of dream I'm having, I'm not asking you to pinch me."  
Spectre: "Know what? Forget this, let's just let them move on to the next chapter. They'll find out what happens soon enough."  
Author: "Yeah, okay."  
Spectre: "Cockbite"  
Author: "What was that?"  
Spectre: "Nothing."  
Author: "I'd better give this at least a PG13 rating for this."


	5. The new power in town

Kojiro: "Finally, my turn"  
Spectre: "Wrong Takamashi"  
Kojiro: "What"  
Spectre: "You missed your shot last time. The Author does not own the Z-Fighters except for Matsukawa, Takamashi, Kayura, and we Shadow Demons, whom we've already killed."

The other Dimension

Kojiro appeared high above a city and floated in place. "Let's see. Mid-afternoon, crowded city, bright daylight, Spectre must've gone into hiding for now." Kojiro said. Suddenly a thought dawned on Kojiro. "Damn it. Spectre changed into Spectre Kai, his energy is diferent now. I won't be able to just seek him out. Probably best to make him find me then." Kojiro decided. "Question is, how do I do that?" Kojiro asked himself and landed on the ground.

As Kojiro thought of what to do next, an alarm sounded through the air. Kojiro turned to the source to see a giant stone creature running at him with a safe vault in his hands. Cinderblock saw Kojiro and scoffed as it picked up speed intending to run Kojiro down. However, just before the impact, Kojiro zanzokened above the grey giant and grabbed the vault, and landed behind it. Cinderblock stopped running and felt the air above it for the safe it was carrying. When it turned around, Kojiro held the giant vault in one hand and was tossing it carelessly up and down like you would do with ball. "I have a hunch this does not belong to you." Kojiro said and set the vault on the ground. Cinderblock roared in anger and charged at Kojiro with a swinging right punch. Kojiro left hand suddenly shot up at the last instant to catch the fist. With a quick ki charge, Kojiro destroyed the giant's hand, causing it to back away while screaming in pain.

"Come on, you're not dead yet. Come at me again." Kojiro said with a smirk. Blinded by rage and fury, Cinderblock charged at Kojiro again. But after three steps, a bola came flying form the side and wrapped around Cinderblocks feet, causing the stone giant to topple forward, and right into Kojiro's flying first. The inpact shattered Cinderblock's head, and the body fell lifelessly at Kojiro's feet. Kojiro pointed his palm at the remains and desintigrated it. 

"No way!" A voice to the right shouted out. Kojiro turned his head to see the five heroes of the city known as the Teen Titans. Without saying a word, Kojiro started walking into the city away from the five teens, smiling inwardly to himself after such an easy battle. "Hey you, wait a moment." Robin called to Kojiro. When Kojiro kept walking, Robin used his staff to pole-vault himself over Kojiro and landed infront of him. "I don't know who you are, but we don't like killing in this city." Robin told Kojiro. "Too bad. He attacked me first, and I fought back. He should have walked away." Kojiro said. "But how did you do that. Cinderblock is a tough guy ." Robin said. "Not tough enough apparently." Kojiro said. Kojiro caught sight of some movement behind Robin and leaned to the left to get a better look. Behind the Teen Titans, a small group of Shadow Demons were running for cover from the bright sunlight. Kojiro sneered and shoved Robin to the side. This caused Starfire to fly infront of Kojiro. Her eyes took on a green glow and the same colored energy gathered around her fists. Kojiro just jumped over her. When he landed, he was pelted from behind with the energy. Kojiro turned his head in annoyance and glared at Starfire before looking forward again to find the Shadow Demons had already vanished. "DAMN IT!" Kojiro shouted and pounded the ground with one fist, making a large series of cracks cover the sidewalk. Kojiro glared the the Teen Titans, "Stay out of my way." Kojiro warned them and zanzokened away. "Titans, after him." Robin ordered the team. "Too late, he's gone." Cyborg said and closed the display screen on his arm. "So, any ideas how to get this back into the bank?" Beast Boy asked refering to the giant Bank Vault.

Robin: "Next time, We have an emergency we have to help out with. Don't worry, the Teen Titans are on the Job. Titans GO!  
Kojiro: "You're kidding me. You got HIM to do the Teaser?" 


	6. Distress

Starfire: "Greetings new friends. Thank you for sharing today, uh, this chapter with us. I have prepared some deserts from my home planet for you to enjoy as you read on. What? You don't want any? I am sorry"  
Raven: Shakes her head. "The Author does now own us, or most of the Z-Fighters, check Chapter 1 for details on which ones."

The next day, Kojiro started hunting the Shadow Demons early. Zanzokening from rooftop to rooftop, Kojiro started watching the entire city, determined to stop the Shadow Demons before they struck somewhere. On the other side of the city, another Shadow Demon clawed its' way out of a portal. It landed on all four feet and started sniffing the air. It howled one long howl and took off running towards the pier. It stopped by the water's edge and started changing for water exploration. Kojiro appeared just as the creature was jumping in. "What? A Shadow Beast? But I already killed Fang. The only Demons I should see are Spectre's Shadow Ninjas. What's going on?" Kojiro asked himself. He ran to the Ocean's edge and tried to see where the demon was going. "No good. I guess I'll have to follow it." Kojiro said to himself and took a deep breath. Since the Shadow Beast took on an aquatic form, it swam faster than Kojiro. That and the advantage of NOT having to breath, let it get away from Kojiro when he had to surface for air. "What is it doing underwater? I wasn't even near the water when It arrived." Kojiro said to himself and floated out of the water and powering up to dry himself off quickly.

Inside Titan Tower, the Robin and Cyborg were once again playing the Gamestation. Robin was two wins ahead of Cyborg on their racing game and Cyborg had finally caught up to him. "Alright, this one determines the champion." Robin proclaimed. As their race started, the screen changed to the emergency channel. Aqualad was looking nervous and worried as he glanced around while talking. "Aqualad calling the Teen Titans, is anyone there?" Aqualad said. "We're here, what's the Problem Aqualad?" Robin asked. "We've been invaded by some stange creatures, there's only five of them, but they're destroying our city. We're already lost most of our soldiers to these things. I've tried communicating with one, but I can't sense its' thoughts. We need help fast." Aqualad said "Hang on, we're on our way." Robin said and jumped off the couch and ran for the elevator. Cyborg relayed the message to the other three Titans and followed Robin.

"Do you think it's the Brotherhood of Evil again?" Beastboy asked. "Possibly, I can't think of anyone else who would know about Aqualad's home, let alone attack it." Robin said. "But Aqualad said they were only five creatures. The Brotherhood always used more bad guys to do their dirty work." Cyborg said. "We won't know until we get there, and we're almost there. " Robin said. 

T-Sub passed over the last ridge and the Titans could only stare in horror at what was left of Atlantis. The buildings were in ruins, there were craters all across the ground, and the waters were now swimming with Sharks that smelled the blood in the water. "It might not be a good idea for you to go out there Beast Boy." Robin commented. "I noticed." Beast Boy said as a Shark swallowed a cloud of blood above his canopy.

"Over there, to the left." Raven said. The Titans looked in that direction to see Aqualad waving his arms to get their attention. Cyborg turned the Sub and piloted it to Aqualad. Aqualad pointed to a cave in the distance and started swimming. Cyborg followed Aqualad until they came up into an underwater cave and out of the water. "Thanks for coming guys." Aqualad said. "What happened?" Robin asked. "A few hours ago, A school of fish told me there was some new creatures in the sea. I thought I should lead them to Atlantis and teach them how to behave down here. But as soon as they got there, they started attacking. They tore through buildings and Atlantians alike with their teeth, and some of them were firing beams form their eyes. Our warriors tried to stop them, but it was a short fight. They were slaughtered." Aqualad said. "How many Survived?" Raven asked. "A good portion of the city evacuated in time and spread out. Apart from them, well, you can see." Aqualad said. "It's not safe down here. If they're as dangerous as you say, we should get out of the water and come up with a plan." Robin said. Aqualad sighed and nodded, "I want to help my people down here. But, I can't fight these things like I have." he said. "I'm sorry." Robin said and placed a hand on Aqualad's shoulder. "I know. Let's go." Aqualad said and started swimming to the surface.

Spectre: "Mwahahaha. I knew I could control Shadow Demons better than anyone else. This world will crumble before my power"  
Beast Boy: "Dude, what do you want with a crubled world"  
Spectre: "I...uh, I...well, okay then. I'll just keep you alive for my servants and take over your world"  
Beast Boy: "Whatever dude. We will stop you." 


	7. Meetings

Kojiro: "So I finally get to do a disclaimer. The Author does not own anything"  
Author: "I do too own some things. The story is mine, the Shadow Demons are mine, Musashi and Kayura are mine, and there's another one too. Who was it?...Oh yeah, I Own You Too"  
Kojiro: "Crap."

"So what were those things?" Beast Boy asked. "Better Question, what are those things?" Cybog said and pointed to the shore. People were running screaming from black creatures with glowing red eyes. "They're like the creatures that attacked Atlantis." Aqualad said. "Only these are land based." Cyborg commented. "Titans, GO! Save the people." Robin ordered and vaulted on his staff to the nearest Civilians. Cyborg Shot a Stream from his Sonic Blaster on his arm at one of the creatures, but it just snarled and turned to face Cyborg. "That's not good." Cyborg said and jumped back as a claw slashed the air. Starfire clenched her hands into fists and flew at one of the Creatures while throwing Starbolts at it. They dodged at first, but after the first Starbolt hit one, they looked to eachother and went on the offensive.

Kojiro was about to start eating a pizza when he sensed the Shadow Demon energy. Kojiro leapt into the air and flew for the park. He arrived just as the battle was starting and the Shadow Ninja's were playing around. Kojiro watched Starfire's Starbolts hit a Shadow Ninja and exploded on it. The Ninja jumped through the smoke, drew it sword and held it for a forward slash. Before it could, Raven pulled the sword from its hands and threw it into the air. The Shadow Ninja jumped up to grab the sword before any of the Titans could react. When it grabbed the sword, the Shadow ninja pointed one hand down and charged a ball of Energy. It's demonic laughter was cut shot as it floated backwards into someone elses hand. The Shadow Ninja spun around to a Shadow Bomb attack and was destroyed. The other Shadow Ninjas jumped into the air at the same time and held their swords to slash up at once.

The Titans watched as the Ninjas cut through the other warrior, and his body dissapeared. Before they could react, a black ball of energy flew out of the trees and into the center of the Ninjas were it exploded. The Ninjas were instantly destroyed. "What are you people doing here?" Kojiro asked. "We're the Teen Titans dude. This is kinda our job." Beast Boy said like it was obvious. "Your job? Doesn't look like you're very good at it." Kojiro smirked. "We've never faced these creatures before." Cyborg said. "All the more reason to stay out of my way. I know what they are, how to fight them, and more importanly, how to destroy them." Kojiro said. "You're just going to kill them? That's not what the good guys do." Beast Boy said. "See, you don't know anything about these Demons. They're all dead already, I'm here to get rid of them." Kojiro said.

"If you know so much about them, how about telling us what they want. Why are they here?" Robin asked. "They're here to get away from me to rebuild their strength, then they hunt me down." Kojiro said. "Any special reason?" Starfire asked. "Yeah, they want revenge." Kojiro said. "For what?" Beast Boy asked. "look, I'd like to stick around and talk, but I got to go find those demons before they go into hiding again." Kojiro said and lept into the air before zanzokening away. "So, uh, I guess the question now is, whose side is he on?" Beast Boy asked. "It seems like he's a good guy." Cyborg said. "But then again, we don't know anything about that guy. Who knows which side he's on." Raven said. "We'll just give him the benifit of a doubt for now. Let him show us his reasons." Robin said and headed back for the Tower. Down in the underword, Spectre Kai smiled inwardly to himself. "You're here Takamashi. You want your sword back, don't you. Well hurry up then, I have some new friends for you to meet." Spectre Kai said. Back beside Spectre Kai's throne, the Shadow Masamune rattled and shook a few times before lying still again. Spectre Kai looked back at it and narrowed its' eyes.

Kojiro: "That was a short chapter"  
Author: "Yeah, sorry about that. I have so much written and I'm breaking it down into chapters. Sometimes I just cut them a little shorter than others.  
Kojiro: "But this short? I can still see the disclaimer from the beggining from here. This is a really short chapter"  
Authro: "You know I don't like your attitude one bit. Now if you ever want to do these again, you should appologize right now"  
Kojiro: Mutters "sorry"  
Author: "What was that"  
Kojiro: "I'm sorry Okay? You know the readers might not be so appologetic"  
Author: "I know. All I can do right now is to try to make the chapters longer." 


	8. Welcome to Titans Tower

Kojiro: "Yeah yeah disclaimer time. The Author owns the Shadow Demons, myself, Musashi and Kayura. The last two you might not see for a while, so why do I still have to mention them? Ah who cares, here's the next chapter. At least it's longer than the last."

Back on the surface, the sun was just setting. Kojiro stood on top of a hill watching it. "Marie, your soul can finally be at peace, you're free from your curse." Kojiro said to himself. As he watched the sun set, Kojiro remembered the last time he payed attention to something simply beautiful as that, and naturally it was with Marie on Talpona. "I have to let Marie's memory go. She told me to move on herself." Kojiro reminded himself and pulled out his Orcarina. Marie had given it to Kojiro for the first festival they went to and Kojiro promised to play it for her during the next one. Kojiro practiced for months to learn to play it, finally he learned how and played it just as he promised. This was the last item Kojiro had that reminded him of Marie, and now it was time to let go. Kojiro reached back and tossed the Orcarina into the city below him. "Sarabada Marie-chan. Wakatta, Daijoubu." Kojiro said before turning around and walking down the hill.

Kojiro put more force on the throw than he realized, and the Orcarina flew into the open window of a certain pink haired scorceress. "What's this?" Jynx asked herself as she picked up the instrument. Before she could do anything with it, Mammoth knocked on her door with enough force to shake the room. "Jynx, Gizmo got us a new assignment. Let's go." The giant said. "I'll be right out." Jynx said in annoyance and grabbed her hair bands to put her hair back up. Jynx placed the Orcarina on her nightstand and ran out the door.

The next day, Kojiro was walking down the street when an alarm went off again. Kojiro followed the sound to a jewerly store and spotted a man with in a costume taking jewels out of a display case and stuffing them in a sack. "I'm going to take awild guess and assume those don't belong to you." Kojiro said casually form the doorway. "You're pretty dim if you're thinking of getting in the way of Dr. Light." the man proclaimed. 'Dr. Light? as in the scientist who created Megaman in the games?' Kojiro thought to himself first. The man then threw a ball of light at Kojiro's feet. Kojiro casually stepped back and let the ball hit ground where the tiles then melted together. "Interesting." Kojiro said to himself as he observed the results. 'This must be heated light, I don't sense any energy off these attacks of his.' Kojiro thought to himself. "Time to take my leave in a Flash." the man said and threw a ball to the ground infront of Kojiro. "DAMN!" Kojiro cursed as he shielded his eyes. Now Kojiro could hardly see, had a splitting headache and could sense the man getting away. Since Kojiro could easily knock out the walls by walking into them, he stood still until his eyes adjusted. Finally Kojiro could see enough to look around, and he noticed Dr. Light was nowhere in sight, but his energy signature told Kojiro he was right outside. Kojiro zanzokened behind Dr. Light after quickly ascending to his SSJ1 form and tapped the man on the shoulder. When Dr. Light turned around to face Kojiro, Kojiro brought his hands up to the sides of his face, fingers pointing inwards. "What are you doing?" Dr. Light asked giving Kojiro a strange look. "Returning the favor." Kojiro replied and shouted, "SOLAR FLARE!" An impossibly intense flash of light emenated from Kojiro right into Dr. Light's face. "AHHH! I CAN'T SEE ANYMORE!" Dr. Light screamed and started running around until he ran into Cyborg. "Dude, what did you do to him?" Beatboy asked looking from Dr. Light to Kojiro. "The bastard tried to blind me and steal some jewels. I just blinded him back." Kojiro said. "Man, his retinas are really fried. This may become permanent." Cyborg said looking into Dr. Light's eye. "He's a criminal trying to steal jewelry, and tried to blind me first. To me, he's getting off easy." Kojiro claimed. "You blinded the man, and you call that getting off easy?" Beastboy asked. "He's still alive isn't he?" Kojiro asked and growled at Dr. Lights screaming, "But if he won't SHUT THE HELL UP, I'll change that too." Kojiro said. Dr. Light did the smart thing and shut up right there. Robin had Cyborg and Beastboy take Dr. Light to jail and asked Kojiro to go with them to Titans Tower. Kojiro thought about saying no, but rememebered he had no place to stay, and hadn't slept since the night before he left the Z-dimension.

Kojiro followed the three Titans to their tower in the middle of the lake. When Kojiro saw it, he stopped to stare for a moment. "A giant T, Titans Tower is a giant T in the middle of a lake?" Kojiro asked himself. "Wasn't our choice." Raven told Kojiro. "And I'm sure this tower just happened to be vancant on this island, not to mention in the shape of a T." Kojiro said. "It was built for us when we formed our group." Raven said. And you never questioned who built it?" Kojiro asked. "Robin knows. He said not to worry about it and don't mind the T shape." Raven said. 

The Titans let Kojiro have a spare room on the top floor of the tower to get some rest. Kojiro uncapsuleized some of his clothes and his Armor and set them aside in a corner of the room. Then Kojiro walked over to his window overlooking the city. Kojiro's mind was filled with thoughts of the Shadow Demons, now that he knew what they were, there was some doubts about is quest to destroy them. "It's my fault, all of this is my fault." Kojiro said to himself. Kojiro turned around as he sensed someone behind him. "What's all your fault?" Beast Boy asked. "Were you spying on me?" Kojiro asked. "No, it's just...Well, you seem so, distracted from everything, and we want to make sure you're okay." Beast Boy said with a grin. Kojiro turned back towards the window. "There's something out there. It's hidden itself in this world. I need to find, and destroy it." Kojiro said gravely. "Okay, but why? Did it do something bad?" Beast Boy asked. "You could say that." Kojiro replied. "But, is revenge the reason? Robin says revenge will never resolve, that it always adds to a chain that never stops." Beast Boy said. Kojiro turned around and gave a strange look to the green teen. "But then again I may have said, or heard him wrong." Beast Boy said. "I know how to end it." Kojiro simply said and resumed facing the window, "i just don't know when it will."

Jynx: "Hey! Why did I get hit by that Orcarina?  
Author: "I thought it was time to introduce more characters"  
Jynx: "So you hit me? That was pretty mean"  
Author: "Oh get over it. You have some parts coming up with the other Hive members"  
Jynx: "But why me? Wait, is Kojiro going to turn"  
Author: "I'm just going to translate the above Japanese for the people who don't know what Kojiro said earlier. Yes that was Japanese and It meant: "  
Sarabada A more perminant form of Goodbye -chan Indicates the person is a friend (used between lovers, Girlfriends, or when addressing kids)  
Wakatta I understand Daijoubu I'm alright Author: "That's enough for now. See you next time." 


	9. Demonstration

Cyborg: "Oh-hoh, that Kojiro thinks he's pretty tought huh? I think I know how to knock him down a few pegs. He's not the only person around here that's special you know"  
Beast Boy: "Dude what happened to a disclaimer"  
Raven: "The Author got tired of them. After 8 Chapters of them, I think people know by now who he owns and who he doesn't"  
Robin: "Yeah Beast Boy. Today we get to see some of Kojiro in action. So enjoy it."

The TItans were waiting in the living room for Beast Boy to come back down stairs. "Is he alright?" Raven asked when he came down. "He's fine, he's just worried about something that came here." Beast Boy said. "What is it?" Robin asked. "No clue dude. He didn't say. Sounds like trouble to me." Beast Boy said. "Maybe we should find out what he can do. Figure out what his idea of trouble is and get an idea of what we're in for." Raven suggested. "Sounds good." Robin agreed. "I just fixed up the training course. It could use a new test." Cyborg said. "Will he be up to it?" Robin asked. "What?" Kojiro asked as he came downstairs and heard them talking. "Just an obsticle course we have." Cyborg said. "What about it?" Kojiro asked. "We want to see if you can run it." Robin said. "It's pointless." Kojiro said. "Why's that? Think you won't be able to take it." Cyborg asked. A smirk found its' way across Kojiro's face. "I doubt it would be very challenging." Kojiro retorted. "Hold on little man, you don't seriously think you can handle my obsticle course without any prior knowledge of what it can do, do you?" Cyborg asked. "Is that a challenge?" Kojiro asked back, the smirk now fully noticable. "Let's go outside right now." Cyborg said and pointed to the door.

Kojiro found the starting point as Cyborg started up the course and a gate popped out of the ground. "What's the objective?" Kojiro asked. "What?" Cyborg asked as he looked up from his control console. "What am I going for?" Kojiro clarified. "Go from this end to the green marker on the other side, it'll light up if you make it." Cyborg said. "That's it?" Kojiro asked. "That's the goal, but I have several surprises waiting for you." Cyborg said. "Whatever, just tell me when." Kojiro smirked. "Don't you want to take off that jacket?" Robin asked. "it is kinda warm out here." Kojiro said and slipped it off then looked around for a dirt free place to put it. "Over here dude, I'll take it." Beast Boy said. "No, you wont." Kojiro replied. "Why not? Think I'll drop it?" Beast Boy asked. "More like the other way around." Kojiro said. "Oh come on dude, it's a jacket. I'll keep it off the ground." Beast Boy said. "Okay, if you say so." Kojiro said. Kojiro slipped off the jacket and tossed it to beast boy as the light flashed green signaling Kojiro to start. As fast as the program started, it stopped and Kojiro was standing by the other light. "Wow, he's fast." Beast Boy commented. "Heads up!" Kojiro shouted to his as his jacket came closer. Beast Boy lifted his arms to catch it, and descovered how heavy it really was. The jacket knocked Beast Boy down and threatened to crush him, if not for Kojiro zanzokening over to it and catching it again. "You'll keep it off the ground huh?" Kojiro asked. "Dude what's in that thing?" Beast Boy asked. "Weighted material." Kojiro replied. "How much weight?" Beast Boy asked. Kojiro hefted the jacket on one hand trying to remember the total weight. "I think it's about 10 tons." Kojiro said. "Why would you wear something that heavy?" Robin asked. "Weight training." Kojiro replied. "You train with 10 ton clothes on?" Raven asked. "No, I walk around with 10 tons on, I train with at least 100." Kojiro said. Robin, Cyborg and Raven looked on in disbelief as Kojiro casually slipped the jacket back on.

Later that evening, the Titans ordered their dinner to be delivered to the tower. The Titans were trying to start a conversation with Kojiro to find out more about him, confident now that he wasn't an enemy. Beast Boy tried, but quit after learning Kojiro has a short temper during a workout. Starfire got some information out of Kojiro only after agreeing to help him train. She didn't get too much since she was not able to keep up with him and was almost hurt, but she did learn that he was in control of his powers and would not pose a danger to them. Cyborg couldn't even find a common topic to start a conversation with, and Robin was too inquisitive for Kojiro.

"We've all tried to talk with him Raven, you're the only one left." Starfire said. "You have to be the one to talk to him, my circits almost overloaded just being near him. I think he was emitting energy." Cyborg said. "How about you Beast Boy, what did you learn?" Robin asked. "He's scary when he's working out." Beast Boy said. "What happened?" Starfire asked. 'Well first I tried telling jokes, but he said he didn't like them." Beast Boy started. "And that stopped you because?" Cyborg asked. "He said it with one of his energy blasts. But I learned he's VERY accurate." Beast Boy said showing a few singed hairs. "What did you learn Robin?" Raven asked. "He doesn't like answering questions." Robin said. "How did you do Star?" Cyborg asked. "He said he would answer my questions as long as I helped him train, but I did not last long. He is considerably stronger than myself." Starfire admitted. "Did he hurt you?" Robin asked, the look of worry in his eyes was hidden behind the mask. "No, he stopped himself. Then he split into two and started fighting himself." Starfire said. "He split into two?" Cyborg asked. "Yes, just before I left, he split out another copy of himself." Starfire said. "Didn't you think to wait for his workout to end before asking him the questions?" Raven asked. "I told him I'd wait until he was done, but he said he's going to take a while and I might as well ask him at that time." Beast Boy said. "So then it's up to you Raven." Cyborg said. "Fine, I'll talk to him after he's finished working out." Raven said.

Beasy Boy: "What happened to all the action you promised"  
Kojiro: "It was the training course run. Didn't you see it"  
Beast Boy: "Did I see it? I couldn't. You threw your jacket at me and almost crushed me with it. And by then you finished the course"  
Kojiro: "Yeah, well. There isn't a good anough villain ready for me yet"  
Beast Boy: "So when will we see you in action then"  
Kojiro: "I don't know. Just wait and see." Beast Boy: "And what about the pairings for this story"  
Author: "Relax Beast Boy. Just let the story continue. You'll see the pairings soon enough. But I will say it will be a new one"  
Kojiro: "I've never been here before. Any one of them could be a new match for me"  
Author: "That just gives way to vatiety doesn't it"  
Kojiro: "I think I'm going to need some asprin after this." 


	10. Late Night with Raven

Raven: "Not much going on in this chapter"  
Author: "Nope. It was a slow day for me. I hardly remember what happens"  
Raven: "But The chapter barely started"  
Author: "I know, but I write this out and break it into chapters remember? I got father than this before this chapter was posted"  
Raven: "Anything worth mentioning"  
Author: "Well, you have a pretty good sized part in this one"  
Raven: "Well, might as well get started then."

Later that night, Raven was sitting on the couch watching T.V. when Kojiro walked in and went straight to the fridge. Kojiro opened the door before Raven could warn him and a blue tenticle of soemthing that used to be food streached out at him. Kojiro slammed the door shut and looked over to Raven. "We don't eat out of there." Raven said. "I could imagine why." Kojiro said and walked away from the kitchen. "Why are you still up?" Kojiro asked. "Robin wanted me to talk with you." Raven said. "He told you to wait until late at night?" Kojiro asked. "No, but I like the quiet after everyone else is asleep." Raven said. "That or you couldn't sleep yourself." Kojiro said. "So what does Wonderboy want to know?" Kojiro asked using a nickname similar everyone elses for Robin. "Well, we know next to nothing about you for starters." Raven said. "I don't know a lot about you guys either." Kojiro countered. "Very well, let's start here. What would you like to know?" Raven asked. Kojiro just shrugged. "I guess for starters, how long have you guys been a team?" Kojiro asked. "Not too long, only about a year or so." Raven said, "My turn, where did your powers come from?" Raven asked. "I'm an alien to this planet and now to every planet." Kojiro said. "What about your home planet?" Raven asked. "Gone. My kind has lost two planets, and the majority of our race." Kojiro said. "How many survived?" Raven asked. Kojiro held up his hand and started a quick count on his fingers. 'Counting on one hand, that's not a good sign.' Raven realized. "4 full-blooded, 3 half-blooded, and a quarter-blooded." Kojiro said. "Sorry." Raven appoligized. Kojiro let out a short laugh at that. "What?" Raven asked. "You're appologizing because you don't know much yet. The Saiyans were not a peaceful race. Starfire told me some of her people and how strong they are, but they're nothing much compared to us." Kojiro said. "Then how are there so few of you left?" Raven asked. "Some coward was afraid of our potential and attacked while we weren't that strong." Kojiro said, "there used to be a time where we could check our full power on one of these." Kojiro said and picked up an old scouter of his, "But now, if we tried to, our power would overload this thing and destroy it." Kojiro said and recapsuled the Scouter along with the armor that went with it. "My turn, and I want to know about you." Kojiro said. "Like what?" Raven asked. "For starters, tell me something about yourself." Kojiro said. "What would you like to know?" Raven asked. "You tell me." Kojiro said. "I came from a place called Azeroth. My father rules there with his power. He origionaly sent me here to be a portal to this realm to allow him to take over, but my friends found me though it and brought me back. Together, we defeated my father and sent him back through the portal and then closed it." Raven said "Where did that portal lead to?" Kojiro asked, suddenly very worried. "To Azeroth. Why?" Raven replied. "This Azeroth, is it connected to this relms hell?" Kojiro asked now very worried. "No, I don't think so. Why what's wrong." Raven asked. "The being I'm chasing, he started as a Shadow General named Spectre, but when they killed me, Spectre took my sword. I was allowed to keep my body and I ambused my enemy in hell and wiped out most of them, but I was revived back to earth before I could finish Spectre. He took my sword, gained more power and transported himself here. If he allies himself with your father, there will be big trouble." Kojiro said. "As far as I know, there is no connection between Hell and Azarath." Raven said. Kojiro let out a sigh of relief.

"So why is Spectre after you?" Raven asked. "A long time ago, I was on a planet called Talpona. I started living there, but there was an incident that wound up destroying the planet. Their leader formed a pact with a wizard in the underworld and he gained new powers. They blamed me for their planet being destroyed and want revenge." Kojiro said. "So why did they blame you?" Raven asked. "Because the thing that destroyed the planet was an energy attack that left my hand." Kojiro said. " A stray, misfired attack?" Raven guessed. "No, it was on target." Kojiro said. "Then you used too much energy against the target and the rest hit the planet?" Raven guessed again. "Closer." Kojiro said. "You missed the target?" Raven guessed next. "Not quite." Kojiro said. "Then planet was the target?" Raven asked. "Yes." Kojiro said. "But why? What would lead you to do that?" Raven asked. "They tried to kill me in my sleep." Kojrio said. "So it was revenge then." Raven said. "Yes, but not for that exact reason. At the night of the attack, I was in a cabin with someone. The attacker picked the wrong sleeping bag, and...I..." Kojiro trailed off as he pushed the memory back along with the tears they brought. "Oh, I see. The attack was meant for you, but someone else important to you took the hit." Raven guessed. Kojiro just nodded. "I woke up in time for her to die in my arms. The assassin tried again, but I was too upset to notice him. I flew to my space pod, took off into the air, and before I left the atmosphere, I threw an energy ball into the planet and destroyed it. Killing everyone on it." Kojiro said. "That's what Robin means when he tells us revenge is not the answer." Raven said. "Tell me about it. I was on another planet when I first met a Shadow Demon. It took over my body for several years before I was freed and went to Earth. So now there is a blank space in my memories that lasts a few years. I don't know how many planets were destroyed as a result of that time." Kojiro said. "But those planets were not your fault." Raven said. "It was still my hands, my attacks that killed them, weither it was of my own will or not, it was still me." Kojiro said. "And what if they possess you now? How are we supposed to defend outselved if they use you to attack us?" Raven asked. Kojiro unculred his tail from beneath his shirt. "This tail of mine. If I get possessed, have Starfire grab my tail and squeeze it as hard as she can. It's a Saiyan's only weakspot. I still have mine while the others lost theirs or had them removed." Kojiro explained. "Grab your tail, got it." Raven said. "Not just grab it, Squeeze it. Hold on to it tightly. Probably Cyborg or Starfire would have to do it." Kojiro said. "Anything else?" Raven asked. "How many moons does this Earth have?" Kojiro asked. "Just one..." Raven replied. "When's the next full moon?" Kojiro asked next. "In about a week." Raven replied, "Why?" "That's the other thing about a Saiyan with his tail intact. I'll transform under the full moon into a giant creature called an Oozaru. One look at it and you'll understand why we hate being called monkies. Oh, by the way, I can tell Beast Boy likes to tell jokes. You'd better warn him to NOT call me a monkey, or make monkey jokes around me. If I catch him making one, he will regret it and may wind up being taken off the team for a while." Kojiro said. "Is it okay if I don't tell him then?" Raven said making one of her jokes. "Probably not. If I'm in a good mood, he'll be off the active team for a week or two." Kojiro said. "And if your in a bad mood?" Raven asked. "If I'm in a bad mood and he makes a joke, I make no promises he'll survive." Kojiro said. Raven smiled at that like it was a joke. "I'm serious." Kojiro corrected Raven. "Oh, right. I'll make sure they know." Raven said and turned to leave. 

The next Morning

Kojiro was woken up by an alarm ringing thoughout the Titans Tower. He sat up in his bed and glared at the light before zanzokening into the living room where the Titans had gathered. "What is it?" Kojiro asked. "Bank robbery. Looks like Hive Five are at it again." Robin said. "I'm ready, let's get them." Cyborg said. "Okay then, I'm going back to bed." Kojiro said and turned for his room. "You're not going to help us?" Starfire asked. "Do you need help?" Kojiro asked. "It would be nice." Beast Boy said. "It would be overkill." Kojiro replied. "They're called The Hive Five, but there are more than that. We're still outnumbered." Robin said. "Fine, let me change real quick." Kojiro said. and used Piccolo's materialization technique. to put on a Saiyan jumpsuit, then zanzokened to his room to grab his armor before zanzokening back to the Titans. "Wow, when you say real quick, you're not kidding." Beast Boy said and ran for the garage behind the rest of the team. "You know, the T Car is going to ger a little crowded now." Beast Boy said on the way to the garage. "Not really, I'll be flying nearby." Kojiro said. Can you keep up." Robin asked. "Remember my obsticle course run?" Kojiro answered with a question.

Kojiro: "Wow, a flash back chapter. How original"  
Author: "It was not a flash back Chapter"  
Kojiro: "Oh no? Then what was it then?" Author: "It was a remanescent chapter"  
Kojiro: "I don't think you spelled that right"  
Author: "I know, but notepad doesn't have a spellchecker on it"  
Kojiro: "Why not use the Word Pad"  
Author: "Because I'm too lazy"  
Kojiro: "If you're too lazy, why not just do the whole thing on Word Pad"  
Author: "Know what? If you keep this up, I'll write a Naruto X-Over, have you do his Sexy-Jutsu, and get stuck in it the entire time"  
Kojiro: "You wouldn't dare"  
Kojiro punches himself in the face, and twice in the stomach.  
Author: HAHAHA! You forget, I OWN YOU! I CAN MAKE YOU DO ANYTHING I WANT! FEAR ME! F-E-A-R - M-E ! 


	11. Control your temper

Gizmo: "Hey Look, We're at the begginning of the chapter guys"  
Mammoth: "Awsome. Maybe we get to have some fun this time around"  
Jynx: "We're just robbing the place here. How often does this work out for us? As long as there are villains and heroes, the villains lose in the end.

At the Scene of the crime, the Hive Five was doing their usual routine of stealing whatever looked valuable to them. "Hey Gizmo, why do they call these computer chips? they don't look very tasty." Mamoth asked. "You don't eat them barf brain. Geez, just leave that type of equipment for me to take. You grab some jewels and money sacks." Gizmo told the giant. "Alright." Mamoth said and grabbed a big bag of money.

"Titans Go!" Robins voice shot through the air. "Yeah, good idea, let the villains know your here by shouting out a warning." Kojiro told Robin. Beast Boy turned into his beast form and ran straight at Mamoth, letting the other Titans take their pick of who was left. Kojiro spotted Billy Numerous sneaking out the side and zanzokened infront of him. "Going somewhere?" Kojiro asked. "Yeah, out of here." The red clothed theif said and split into two. "See Ya." Both clones said and ran in two directions. "Woah!" Both clones said at once when a Kojiro appeared before both of them. "Hey, how'd you do that?" One clone asked. "Multiform." Kojiro casually replied. "Okay, so there's two of you, but now," Billy Numerous said and multiplied again, "There's four of me. Bye." He said and turned to run again in four different directions. But Kojiro stopped him again by multiforming into eight Kojiro's. "Hey your pretty good. But I still have more in me." Billy Numerous said and started multiplying again. Kojiro got bored of this quickly and knocked out each clone at once and threw them in a pile in the middle of the building.

Jynx noticed her teammates predicament and threw some hex bolts at the ceiling above Raven. Raven turned her powers to catch the falling tiles, and was knocked to the side into some divider walls that collapsed on top of her. Deciding to cut her losses, Jynx made a break for the door, only to be blocked by Kojiro as he zanzokened to the doors. "What the...?" Jynx cried in surprise and ran into Kojiro. As she bounced off him and started falling, Kojiro reached out to grab her and held her up. Jynx looked up at Kojiro and smirked as her eyes glew pink. While Kojiro looked at her, the ceiling above him started crumbling and would soon collapse. "Heads up." Jynx told Kojiro. Kojiro looked up as the safe from the room above came crashing though the roof and on top of Kojiro, where he caught it in one hand and looked back down to where Jynx was a second ago. "Interesting." Kojiro said to himself and examined the hole.

Kojiro looked back to the fighting as Gizmo set off a flash bomb to cover their escape. "Crap!" Kojiro shouted as the light blinded him and left spots infont of his eyes. "That does it. When I get my hands on that little runt, I'll...I'll" Kojiro started saying but stopped when he was about to say he'd kill him. "Good work team. Let's take these guys to jail and head back to the Tower." Robin instructed everyone. out of the six Hive members, Billy Numerous and Seemore were tied up from Robin's Birderang and sat on the floor. "What about the others?" Kojiro asked. "Well get them later. Let's get these two in jail first." Robin said. "I can catch them you know." Kojiro said. "Yeah right. I don't think so Monkey Boy. Gizmo got this cool really fast car. What are you going to do, find a vine and swing after him?" Billy Numerous taunted Kojiro and found himself lifted into the air. Kojiro looked the villain square in the eyes and made sure he had his full attention before speaking. "I'm only going to say this once, so yo'd better listen and learn. I will NOT tolerate monkey jokes. And if you think I'll just try to ignore any jokes about it like one of the TItans would, you're DEAD wrong, and soon to be DEAD. GOT IT!" Kojiro said while shaking Billy every other few words to get his point across. "What will you do if I choose to ignore you?" Billy Numerous challenged him. Kojiro charged up a Ki ball and held it in Billy Numerous' face. the young villain tried to squirm away from the Ki Ball and Kojiro dispersed it. "That was your entire team's only warning about this." Kojiro said and knocked Billy out cold to get his point across. 

"You didn't have to knock him out dude." Beast Boy told Kojiro after they dropped Billy Numerous and Seemore at the police station. "I did that for his own good." Kojiro said. "How so?" Cyborg asked. "I know his kind. After telling him he wasted their only warning about the monkey jokes, he would test that and start some more jokes or insults. Then I would have killed him." Kojiro said. "You know dude, I've noticed you make lot's of threats to kill people. That's not exactly a hero thing to do." Beast Boy said. "I agree. You should work on your temper." Robin said. "Oh hoh ho, trust me on this, I have improved. The fact I give warnings and one free joke is proof I have worked on my temper. But you need to realize something, I am a Saiyan Warrior, One of the last full blooded Saiyans alive today. If you think you can get me to change our way of thinking in just a day, you're wrong. Now I am trying to get over the Monkey thing. But it's still insulting." Kojiro said. "What's wrong with being called a monkey anyway? I turn into one alot. And people love them. They're adoreable." Beast Boy said. "We're NOT monkies. We are Saiyans. A proud warrior race." Kojiro said, a wave of energy cracking the floor beneath Kojiro as if to emphasize his point. "Technically, four pure blooded members can't really be called a race." Beast Boy said. Kojiro clenched his teeth and blew feircely out his nose before zanzokening outside. "Want some water to wash down your foot?" Cyborg asked. "What? What did I do this time?" Beast Boy asked. "You insulted Kojiro's kind. you really should appologize." Raven said. "It was just a joke." Beast Boy said. "Maybe, but some subjects are inapropriate to be the topic of a joke." Robin said. "Indeed, I know I would not like to hear something similar to that if there were only a few Tamorainians left." Starfire said. "Alright, I get the point." Beast Boy said, "I'll go appologize to him." "You may need to wait a while." Raven said. "Why? What's wrong with now?" Beast Boy asked. Raven just pointed outside the window where everyone could see something streak across the sky every few seconds. "Wow, he's really moving." Cyborg said before going to his room. Beast Boy watched the window and counted the number of times Kojiro flew across. Finally there was a pause inbetween the blurry dashes that was followed with what felt like a small Earthquake. "What was that?" Robin asked. "Do you think it was Terra?" Beast Boy asked hopefully. "I don't think so, Terra was sealed underground when she made the cave in." Robin said. 

Gizmo: "Awsome, we escaped the TItans. We Didn't get caught"  
Jynx: Not all of us. They caught Billy Numerous and Seemore"  
Mammoth: "Who cares. They didn't get me"  
Jynx: "You know, I wonder how we can be a team sometimes. You guys don't care about anything else other than yourselves." 


	12. Figuring out a problem

Beast Boy: "Is Kojiro still gone"  
Raven: "Yes, he's still gone"  
Beast Boy: "Okay, I get the disclaimer this time"  
Raven: "Who cares about that anymore. By now the people should know them. I mean, everybody who writes fanfiction add one at the first chapter at least saying who they do and do not own. People see it, so they know"  
Beast Boy: "Okay fine. Hey, When do I get my Moped"  
Author: "You can fly, why do you need a Moped for?"

Out over the ocean, Kojiro was finally calming down. Like he said, he had improved his temper, but that was not the reason for him to power down. He had also improved how fast he can burn up his energy, and the massive explosion that followed his scream didn't hurt either. "Damn it." Kojiro said as he fell headfirst into the water. As he sank into the depths, two dolphins came swimming up beneath him and pushed him back to the surface, then onto the shore. Aqualad swam right behind them to pull Kojiro out of the water when they got to the top. "Oh man, you're heavier than you look." Aqualad said as he pulled Kojiro onto the sand. "It may be the water soaked armor." Kojiro replied. "That must be it." Aqualad said. "Who are you?" Kojiro asked. "I'm Aqualad. I'm part of Titans East. And you're lucky I came along when I did." Aqualad said. "You might not be." Kojiro said. "What do you mean?" Aqualad questioned. "If the Shadow Demons see you associated with me, you'll become a target." Kojiro said. "I think we could handle a demon." Aqualad said. "I doubt that." Kojiro said and stood up. "You shouldn't be moving around yet. You almost died." Aqualad warned Kojiro. "Not like that. And for your information, I've died before, it's not that bad." Kojiro said. "What? How long were you underwater?" Aqualad questioned. Kojiro shook his head and slapped his hand against his ear to shake off the water. "Next time I need to change the angle." Kojiro said to himself. "What angle?" Aqualad asked. "You ask alot of questions." Kojiro said. "I like to know what's going on with people, especially the suspicious ones." Aqualad said. "Good for you. But I should get back to the Titans Tower, they may have noticed I'm not there by now." Kojiro said and started walking away before stopping and looking around. "Damn." Kojiro cursed to himself. "Problem?" Aqualad asked with a grin. "Which way is Titans Tower again?" Kojiro asked. "To the West." Aqualad said. "Right." Kojrio said. "You know the other Titans?" Aqualad asked. "Yeah, I'm staying with them for a while I guess. So you know them too?" Kojiro asked. "Yeah, they helped us form TItans East." Aqualad said. "Okay, then you can help me out." Kojiro said. "You need a ride?" Aqualad said. "No. I'm looking for special creatures. Their bodies are black, and their eyes red. They can take on many different forms, but they're all similar in the fact they're demons, Shadow Demons. If you see any, let me know immediatly." Kojiro said. "Are they fish like?" Aqualad asked. "Probably the Shadow Beasts can be, they can turn into any animal they see. I guess you've seen some?" Kojiro asked. "Some of those creatures attacked Atlantis." Aqualad siad. "Sorry. Now that I'm here, they probably won't attack you too often." Kojiro said. "Now that you're here? How do you make a difference?" Aqualad asked. "These creatures will be looking for me. They'll want me taken out before they try anything more." Kojiro said. "Why you?" Aqualad asked. "Long story, I'll have to tell you later. If you're part of another Titans team, I'd rather tell everyone at once. I really don't like repeating myself." Kojiro said. "Alright. Will you need a ride back?" Aqualad said. "Just a sec." Kojiro said and jumped into the air and fell back down and landed on his knee. "Maybe." Kojiro said regretfully. "Problem?" Aqualad asked. "It's a personal thing." Kojiro said. Aqualad whistled and a dolphin popped its' head out of the water. Aqualad telepathically told the Dolphin to carry Kojiro back to Titan Tower. Kojiro muttered a thanks and help onto the dolphin's dorsal fin as it swam back to Titans Tower. Kojiro relaxed as the dolphin swam so when it reached the tower, he could walk back inside without being carried.

As Kojiro rode the elevator up to the living room, he thought things over. 'I need to stop doing that. These guys could need my help at anytime and the Shadow demons could attack too. I can't just wear myself out like that.' Kojiro thought to himself. "Wait a moment." Kojiro suddenly realized how often he did this back home. The Shadow Demons had also realized that and often planned their attacks after Kojiro did that. "No wonder I was having trouble against them, I was wearing myself out before the fights even happened." Kojiro said to himself. "That's it, from now on, I'm not going to foolishly waste my energy like that." Kojiro swore to himself. The Elevator reached the top and Kojiro stepped out to see Starfire waiting for him. "Friend Kojiro, I was hoping it was you." Starfire said. "You were? What for?" Kojiro asked. "I know how you feel about Beast Boys 'unfortunate' jokes. I know I would not like to hear something like that If the Tamoranians were almost extinct." Starfire said. "Thanks. Sorry I worried you, It's a bad habit I picked up somewhere. When I get that angry there are only two ways I know of to calm me down, one is to burn up energy like I did, and the other is to kill things. And I learned back in the other dimension I came from, that killing things out of anger is bad, very very bad." Kojiro said. "So you will not be going on a killing rage instead correct." Starfire asked. "Right. I'm still paying for that mistake the first and last time I did that, it's also kind of how I wound up here." Kojiro said. "So you will stop killing others then?" Starfire asked hopefully. "Sorry Starfire, I can't make that promise yet. There is still one more I need to fight. Then I can stop." Kojiro said. "Will you require assitance?" Starfire asked. "I hope not. This is my fight." Kojiro replied. "Please friend, If you'll need our help, please ask us. We do not want to see you die." Starfire said. "Right. Okay, I promise if I need help, I'll ask immediately." Kojiro said. "Thank you." Starfire said and hugged Kojiro.

After they were done talking, Starfire called to the other Titans. "Friends, Our new friend Kojiro has returned from his last, exercise." Starfire announced. "Dude, that must be some workout, you look tired." Beast Boy said "A bit yeah." Kojiro admitted. "You should rest. No one can fight if you're too tired." Robin said. Kojiro couldn help himself and started laughing. "What?" Robin asked. Starfire also laughed a little bit, but stopped as the other Titans looked at them. "Hey Starfire, I'm gonna go crash for the night. You can tell them, I'm too tired right now." Kojiro said and made his way to his room.

"You can tell us what?" Robin asked. "Kojiro was a little angry with Beast Boy after his last joke." Starfire began. "What, what did I say?" Beast Boy asked. "I'm guessing it was the 'Race' thing." Raven said. "Indeed." Starfire agreed. "That? He's upset because of that? It was just a joke." Beast Boy said. "Maybe, but Kojiro obviously didn't find it funny." Robin said. "Correct. Kojiro's flying across the planet was his way of peacefully working out his anger." Starfire said. "He was flying pretty fast." Beast Boy said. "He must of had a lot of anger to wear out." Robin said. "And now Kojiro has promised not to do that anymore." Starfire said. "So why flying? There are other methods to working out your anger." Cyborg said. "His other method is, was, massive killings. But he said he is still paying for that one time." Starfire said. "MASSIVE KILLINGS!" Beast Boy shouted. "Yes. He says the Saiyans were a warrior race. They were far prouder than we Tamoranians are, and apparently, the surviving members are much stronger." Starfire said. "So it's about pride, right? Cyborg asked. "That's what is sounds like to me." Raven said. "Yes. To him, pride is very important." Starfire said. "Alight I get the message, no more jokes. But I still don't get his problem with monkies." Beast Boy said. "Haven't you noticed?" Raven asked. "Noticed what?" Beast Boy asked back. "He has a tail." Raven said, "He keeps it curled around his waist." Beast Boy looked in the direction of Kojiro's room, a smile starting to form on his face. "I know what you're thinking B, and I don't think you should." Cyborg said. "What, what are you talking about?" Beast Boy said. "Whatever joke you're thinking of pulling, Kojiro obviously wont take one as well as Starfire could." Cyborg said. "You mean when I called him a Clorbag Varblernelk?" Starfire asked. "Exactly." Cyborg said. "Starfire wouldn't talk to you after that, I'm afraid Kojiro would do a bit more than that." Raven said. "What, like pulling pulling tricks on me everyday?" Beastboy asked. "More like putting you on the injured list for at least a month." Kojiro said. "Hey man, thought you were going to call it a night." Cyborg said. "Turns out, I can't sleep right now." Kojiro said, "So I thought you guys could tell me more about this place."

Aqualad: "Oh, I get to be in the story today? And I get to save Kojiro from drowning. Haha, Now he owes me a favor"  
Kojiro: "Don't bet on it. Saiyans don't return many favors"  
Aqualad: "What? I saved your life"  
Kojiro: "So what? If I die, the story would end"  
Aqualad: "You died in the first chapter"  
Kojiro: glances around, "So, what's your point? There are no Dragon Balls here, and I can't be revived again. So there." Sticks out his tounge. 


	13. Titans, Runts and a Pizza Place

Kojiro: "Ahh what a better way to start your day than with an alarm going off through the entire building. Why do they have alarms in the rooms? I want to sleep. I was out all night"  
Beast Boy: "What level did you reach on the game"  
Kojiro: "level 150. Why? What are you trying to say"  
Beast Boy: "Lvl 150 already? I'm still on Level 78"  
Kojiro: "HA! I'm the better gamer, I'm the better gamer! You suck"  
Raven: "You call this an intro? You could at least hint to what's coming up in the chapter"  
Kojiro: "The Chapter's not that long. If I hint at anything, I give it away. Besides, people could read this in 3 minutes and be on the next chapter"  
Beast Boy: "What happens in the next chapter"  
Kojiro: "That's what we talk about at the bottom of the page Beast Boy. Just wait till we're there."

Once again, the next morning started off with the alarm going off. "Those things are worse than alarm clocks." Kojiro muttered to himself. He quickly changed and zazokened to the living room where Robin already had the computer displaying the emergency. "What's the problem?" Raven asked. "There's trouble around the pizza place." Robin said. "What? Who's causing trouble there?" Beast Boy asked. "Looks like it's Gizmo, but the others could be there as well." Robin said. "Let's go get him then. I could use a light snack." Kojiro said the last part to himself. "What?" Beast Boy asked, obviously confused by what Kojiro said. "It's a pizza place right? They do sell food there don't they?" Kojiro asked. "Oh, right." Beast Boy said.

The Titans got into the T-Car and started off down the road to the pizza place, while Kojiro flew overhead. When they arrived, the Titans jumped out and surrounded the building. "We know you're in there Gizmo, come on out." Robin shouted. "Come and get me." Gizmo yelled back. Starfire opened the front door and jumped aside as lasers ripped through the air. Gizmo's laughter could easily be heard as he was enjoying this. "So, what's the plan on this one?" Kojiro asked Robin. "We need to get inside." Robin said. "What about getting him outside?" Kojiro asked.

"Something's coming out dudes." Beast Boy warned everyone. "He's giving up?" Kojiro asked. "No, it's something else." Raven said. Kojiro peered into the dust that had built up from Gizmo's laser fire, but couldn't see anything. Since he also couldn't sense anything else, Kojiro assumed it was robotic. "Robots, why does every bad guy use robots?" Kojiro asked. "Easier to control." Beast Boy said. "Look, I can see it." Starfire said. Gizmo's lastest robot was taller than all of them and had two arms on each shoulder. Two of the arms ended with hands and the other two had laser guns. "Was that there earlier?" Kojiro asked. "He must've had it compacted." Cyborg guessed and blasted it with his sonic cannon. The robot responded with a wide swing of its' arms, cutting through nearby cars. "I'm really starting to hate this pipsqueak." Kojiro said.

Robin jumped up on the vehicle he was hiding behind and threw a bird-a-rang with a line attached to tie the machine up with. The Robot just spread out its' arms and broke free. "We need to get rid of the arms." Raven said and used her powers to try to pull the arms away from the body. As she concentrated, Gizmo threw another item out of the building. The device exploded and covered Raven in a sticky substance and stuck her to the wall. "Hrmph, hrmph mf." Raven tried to talk through the stuff. "Star, try to rip an arm off." Cyborg suggested. Starfire nodded and flew at the machine. It swung out an arm to hit her away, and Strafire latched herself onto it. She pulled hard against the machine and managed to rip one arm off. "Got one." Starfire cheered. Once again, at that point Gizmo interfered with another sticky bomb. "Eeep." Starfire cried out as it exploded and covered her. Kojiro started to power up at this point and threw a Destructo Disc. The robot reached out to catch the disc and had it's arm cut in half from the hand to the shoulder. Kojiro then pointed his fingers in the opposite direction the disc was traveling in, and caused the attack to reverse directions and slice off the other set of arms. Kojiro controled the disc to cut the legs off then the head before dicing the remains and sending the disc upwards where it dissapeared. Gizmo reached behind him for his controler to his backpack, but before he could grab it, the entire thing dissapeared. "What?" Gizmo asked in surprise. "So what can you do without this?" Kojiro asked and destroyed the whole thing with a ki charge. Gizmo glared at Kojiro as the police arrived and cuffed his arms behind him.

"Well alright, way to go, Kojiro." Cyborg said and held up his hand for a high five. When Kojiro didn't reply Beast Boy ran up and slapped his hand against Cyborg. "What's wrong?" Robin asked Kojiro, who was intensely staring out the window. "I hate machines like those. Why do people make them?" Kojiro asked. "Uhh,..." Cyborg started saying. "I don't mean you Cyborg. You're human with mechanical parts, you still have ki I can sense." Kojiro clarified. "Good to know." Cyborg said and grinned. You had problems with machines back where you came from?" Beast Boy asked. "Yeah, we did. Where I came from, we had enemies that called themselves, the Red Ribbon Army. Goku started fighting them over 30 years ago. At first they were all humans and assissins, but then one of them created androids. At the last count, there were 21. The first several were pitiful jokes, with one or two that turned out to be on our side. But after he made 16, 17, 18 and 19, he sealed three of them and Dr. Gero had 19 turn him into a robot. They had no power we could sense, but they were stronger than we were. In the end, we had to fight 21, named Cell. Cell was programmed to be an Organic Android, but he was givin the abilities, and attacks, of my friends and some of our enemies. He came close to killing everyone." Kojiro said. "So you hate robots." Beast Boy tried to sum up. "Not exactly. #18, an android that started her life as a normal human, was spared from being destroyed like the others and joined us instead." Kojiro said. "Okay I get what you're saying," Cyborg said, "You don't particularly like Fighting Robots unless they help you." Cyborg said. "Close enough." Kojiro said.

Kojiro: "So thought you could escape you little runt? Your robots aren't so tough compared to me are they?  
Gizmo: "Shut up snot muncher. You owe me a new backpack"  
Kojiro: "You were controlling robots with it. Evil robots. AND you attacked me with them. Why do I owe you a new one"  
Raven: "Next time, It's movie night. We all pick out a movie to watch and, ...Kojiro where are you going? Don't you want to watch your movie? 


	14. Movie Night

Cyborg: "Oh yeah, it's movie night. B make sure you got your rental card this time"  
Beast Boy: "Way ahead of you dude. I made sure to put it somewhere I'm sure to find it"  
Cyborg: "I didn't see anything on the TV"  
Beast Boy: "Even Better." Reaches behind Cyborg.  
Cyborg: "Wait a... What are you doing?  
Beast Boy: "Aha, here it is." Pulls card out of Cyborg's back Cyborg: "WHAT? You were using me as a storage for your card? My shoulder slowed down because that was there"  
Beast Boy: "I just wanted to make sure I didn't lose it this time. And since we always know where you are"  
Cyborg: "B...Just start the fic before I do something to you."

Later that afternoon, The Titans went back into town to find movies to rent. Beast Boy looked for a comedy, Cyborg looked for Sci-Fi, Raven looked for a horror movie, and Robin looked for an action movie. Starfire and Kojiro stood by the checkout counter to wait. "So what kind of movies do you watch?" Kojiro asked. "I am still finding different types to watch, my last choice was a fascinating movie about food called Hot Dogs." Starfire said. "Hot Dogs?" Kojiro repeated. "Yes, it showed how they are made." Starfire said. "What was your first choice?" Kojiro asked. "That was my first choice." Starfire replied. Robin and Raven came walking up after being unable to find anything of interest to them. "Didn't find anything?" Kojiro asked the obvious question. "No, but I wasn't really looking for something anyway." Robin said. "So then it's up to those two." Kojiro said. "What kind of movies do you like?" Robin asked. "Don't really have any favorites. I spend so much time training and fighting, I rarely do anything else." Kojiro said. 'That won't do. You need to relax sometimes." Robin said. "This coming from the guy who spends hours in his crime lab hoping to learn something new about Slade." Raven commented. "Got one!" Cyborg and Beast Boy announced at the same time. The two teens paid for the movies and they all headed back to the tower.

After Cybog's movie ended (some mecha anime movie), Beast Boy hopped off the couch to put his choice in. Kojiro glanced at the box cover and noticed it must have been some slapstick comedy movie that obviously sets everything up. "I think I'll skip this one." Kojiro said. "Why?" Beast Boy asked. "Not in the comedy mood." Kojiro said and thought, 'Especially not this stupid crap.' Kojiro waved a good night to everyone and went up to his room. Kojiro opened his window and let some fresh air blow though. Kojiro took a deep breath, sat down on the ledge and looked out over the city. After a moment, he could hear someting in the air. As faintly as it coudl be heard, Kojiro was sure it was the sound of a particular instrument. "What the..." Kojiro said and flew out the window to trace the sound.

Out in the park, Jynx was sitting on a bench by the fountain. In her hands, she held the orcarina that flew into her window a few days earlier. She found a book in the library on how to play it and had practiced daily. She was now good enough she could earn a few dollars by playing it out in the park. And while she wouldn't admit it to her teammates, it did feel nice to actually earn money in a way the Titans couldn't oppose to. She just finished playing a song for some people when someone came up behind her. "Where did you learn to play that?" He asked. Jynx spun around to see Kojiro standing with an amused look on his face. "Practice and experimentation." Jynx replied. "Trying to earn the money now?" Kojiro asked. "What?" Jynx asked in surprise that someone she'd never met would make the assumption that she was a criminal, at least she thought she'd never met him. "What do you mean?" Jynx asked. Kojiro gave a cocky half smirk and quietly transformed into his SSJ1 form. "You? You...What do you want? I'm not doing anything wrong." Jynx said. "I didn't say you were. I just asked where you learned to play the Orcarina." Kojiro said. "If you must know, I taught myself." Jynx said. "Same here. I used to play that for someone, but I can't play it for her anymore." Kojiro said. "This just flew in my window one day. I thought it'd be neat if I could learn to play it, so I started practicing. I had to come out here to get away from my team though." Jynx said. "They don't like it?" Kojiro asked. "Not really." Jynx laughed. "So how good are you with it then?" Kojiro asked. "With this? Well, you tell me." Jynx said and made up another song right there, and earned another ten dollars. "You're pretty good. Here, let me show you a song I used to play." Kojiro said and held out his hand. Jynx gave the instrument to Kojiro and he took a breath in preperation to play again.

Kojiro's song started slowly at first, but quickly picked up speed. Kojiro closed his eyes while he played to help him focus on how the song went, so he didn't notice the group of people stopping to listen. When Kojiro finished, he didn't expect the ammount of applause he recieved from the people who stopped to listen. "Wow, that was beautiful." Jinx said. Kojiro glanced down at the orcarina and looked up at Jynx. With a small smile on his face, Kojiro reached out and took Jynx's hand and pulled it towards him. Before Jynx could ask the question on her mind, Kojiro placed the Orcarina gently in her hand, moved her other hand ontop of it and held both hands in place around the instrument. "I'm giving this to you now. Promise me you'll take care of it as I did." Kojiro said still holding Jynx's hands in his own. "I promise." Jynx finally said as she looked into Kojiro's eyes. Kojiro smiled a little and leaned closer to Jynx. Kojiro kissed Jynx once and let go as he zanzokened away, leaving a blushing Jynx standing before their audience. When Jynx remembered they were there, her whole face turned red and she dashed out of the park. 'Oh boy, what was all that about?' Jynx mentally asked herself as she hurried back home.

Cyborg: "Oh-ho-ho. So that's why you didn't watch the movie with us. You went out to meet someone"  
Beast Boy: "What? I thought this was going to be a Kojiro/Raven story"  
Author: "Sorry, don't know what happened, but right now, Jynx is kinda on the top of the favorite characters for me"  
Beast Boy: "But why her? She's a bad guy. We have to stop the Bad Guys"  
Author: "Well, I happen to like the villans that turn good. And from the last episodes I've seen, Jynx is not a member of the Hive 5 anymore"  
Cyborg: "So this is a Kojiro/Jynx fic"  
Author: "Why not? Think the fans will want a Kojiro/Raven instead. Or what about a Kojiro/Starfire"  
Beast Boy: "What about me and Raven"  
Author: "Sorry, I'm not good at those." 


	15. Expelled

Jynx: "Wait a second. What is going on in this chapter? Why does this happen? What did I do wrong?"

As Jynx made it back to the Hive Academy, she finally saw the time. 'Oh shit! I'lm late.' Jynx realized in horror. Brother Blood hated it when they were late for his 'Class' and it had started ten minutes ago. "You're late." Brother Blood said as he stared down at her. "I'm so sorry, I lost track of the time and..." Jynx started explaining. "How much did you get?" Blood asked. "I don't know, $20-$30..." Jynx said. "You were late for class for that little? What did you rob? A Piggy Bank?" Brother Blood asked. "I didn't rob anything. I earned the money." Jynx said. "Why were you working the hard way? That's not what I taught you to do. I taught you to follow the clients orders and work lie a team to get the job done." Blood scoulded her. Jynx said nothing but looked down and away from Brother Blood. "Where is the money now?" He asked. "Why, I earned it for myself. I'm tired of being poor." Jynx protested. Brother Blood scowled at Jynx and slapped her across the face, sending her to the ground. "You will do as you're told, and I told you to give the money to me, Not to talk back." Blood shouted at her. Jynx held her face where he hit her and stared back at him until he picked her back up and went for her pockets. Jynx struggled out of his grasp and threw her Hex Bolts at the ceiling to make a getaway. Brother Blood jumped back to avoid the falling tiles and called out his soldiers. "Get her." Blood commanded and pointed at Jynx's retreating form. 

Jynx made it over the third hill, before an explosion knocked her off her feet. "What was that?" Jynx asked herself and sat up facing the Academy. The first thing Jynx noticed was Gizmo's robotic spider legs carrying him over the hill. Then she saw the flying tree headed for her, compliments of Mammoth. "What are you doing?" Jynx asked them. "Blood's orders. No hard feelings." Billy Numerous said as he surrounded the area around them with his clones. With nowhere to run, Jynx got ready to fight off her former teammates.

Kojiro was going through the items he brought with him in his Capsules and arranging them across the desk in his room. He opened up another capsule and found some old items from his stay on Talpona. "A few remnants." Kojiro said and picked up the notebook on top. Kojiro opened the first page and saw notes written across the pages. "So I did write some of those down." Kojiro said. Kojiro shut the notebook and looked at it while thinking of what to do with it. 'If I keep this, I'll start wanting the Orcarina back, and that'll only reremind me of Marie, and what I did to her...Damn it, it's happening already' Kojiro thought to himself and shut the book. 'I can't keep this, not anymore. But I can't just destroy it either, wonder why?' Kojiro thought to himself. 'I know, Jynx, I'll bet she could use this to practice.' Kojiro thought with a small smile. Kojiro slipped the notebook into his jacket and flew out the window, hovered over Titan Tower to get a fix on Jynx's location and flew off in that direction. 'What's this? She's with other people? Must be her team practicing. I'll just give it to her when they're done.' Kojiro decided to himself and flew the rest of the way to the Hive Academy following Jynx's energy.

Jynx: "Just a second. Where did Billy Numerous come from? He was in jail. You never said he was busted out"  
Author: "Well how many clones can Bully Numerous make?" Jynx: "I don't know. I've never seen a limit"  
Author: "Well there you have it, one clone was not caught and went back to the hive"  
Jynx: "Pretty convenient way to say you messed up without a proofreader"  
Author: "You know It's not too late to kill you off and replace you with Raven in the pairings"  
Jynx: "Wait you can't kill me now"  
Author: "Why not? This is a part DBZ Fic as well. And in that series, EVERYONE dies at least once. I could kill you and have the Dragon wish everyone back to life later"  
Jynx: "Man, that is such a lazy excuse"  
Author: "And it works." 


	16. Bad Girl Good Girl

Jynx: "Yes, I'm saved. I get to live"  
Kojiro: "Calm down, what's the big deal anyway? Everyone dies eventually"  
Author: "Great, thanks for the advice. You're even bringing me down. Here's the next chapter."

What Kojiro saw when he arrived, he did not excpect. Jynx was running away from her team while they were attacking. At first, Kojiro thought they were training, after all Saiyan training takes up more room than they were covering, and was as violent as any battle they've had in a while. Even as Kojiro thought that, something didn't seem right. The expressions on the guy's faces were a little harsh for just a trainning session, and Jynx would be the only one training while the others attacked her. "I think I'd better step in." Kojiro said to himself as Gizmo's backpack sprouted more weapons.

Jynx jumped up as Gizmo's rockets blasted the ground where she was just standing. As Jynx hit the ground, she was picked up by Mammoth and thrown into the air. Jynx landed hard on her shoulder and rolled across the ground for a few feet. Billy Numerous clones popped up all around her and picked her up to throw her into the air again where she was caught by Gizmo flying with his backpack, and flown higher up only to be dropped again. Jynx couldn't believe this was happening, her, now, former teammates were determined to take her out. Her sense of falling was suddenly replaced with being held and gently set down on solid ground. Jynx opened her eyes to see Kojiro looking back to the remaining HAYEP students. "Something going on here?" Kojiro asked. Jynx blinked a few times before throwing herself pleadingly at Kojiro, "Get me out of here, please." Jynx begged. Kojiro looked surprised at her request and felt the energy heading towards them. Kojiro picked Jynx up and jumped into the air. "Hold on." He said before flying forward.

Kojiro landed ontop of a roof miles away from the Hive 5's hideout. "Let me guess," Kojiro started, "You guys had an argument." "Something like that." Jynx said as she sat down next to the roof door. "So I guess it's safe to assume you're not going back to them." Kojiro said. "Yeah, that's obvious. What's not is what am I going to do now." Jynx said. "There's always being the good guy, you know, protecting the city rather than stealing from it." Kojiro said. "Easy for you to say. You're like Mr. Super Good Guy. I've been on the streets after one of your fights, these people adore you and what you do." Jynx said. "These people don't know the half of my life." Kojiro said. "What does that mean?" Jynx asked now giving Kojiro her full attention. "I didn't start out so good. I'm one of the few surviving Saiyan Warriors. We lived for the battle. When I was little, I used to clear a planet of all life on it. And I mean ALL life. Sometimes I even took out the planet itself. I doubt you've been responsible for the death of several hundred million lives in one move." Kojiro said. "That's a terrible lie to make me feel better." Jynx accused. "Is it a lie?" Kojiro asked. "If it was true, why are you one of the last surviving members? What could possibly stand up to that?" Jynx asked. "About 10 to 15 years before I was born, the man responsible for assigning us to the planet we were to clear off felt we were becoming a threat to his kind. At the time, the Cold Family was the most powerful and feared power in the universe. But Freiza knew about how our power grew in leaps and bounds every battle. And under a full moon when we transformed, our power grew 10X over. Freiza grew scared of us and tried to wipe us out while we were still weak. Somehow, one of our own warriors foresaw Freiza's attack and warned as many people as he could. Only a couple of families believed him and escaped. And then Freiza found that planet and only a handful of individual Saiyans escaped, Myself and Musashi. There was also an ex friend of mine named Kornera who escaped, but he still fights for himself only." Kojiro explained.

Kojiro picked Jynx up again and landed on the street below before setting her on her feet. "So...What do you think my chances are of becoming a Titan?" Jynx asked. Kojiro just shrugged in response. "You don't know." Jynx translated the gesture. "Sorry, but I'm not very good at guessing other people's reactions. They might not be very eager to let you in." Kojiro said. "You seem fine with it." Jynx pointed out. "Yeah, but then again, I've been worse than you were." Kojiro said. "How bad?" Jynx said. "Not sure you'd believe me." Kojiro said. "Come on, you won't know unless you try me." Jynx said. "You really want to know?" Kojiro asked. "Yes." Jynx answered. "Then try your best to become a Titan first." Kojiro smirked.

Robin: "Let me get this straight"  
Author: Holding in laughter: "This coming from a boy who lived in a cave"  
Robin: "Yeah yeah, that jokes old news, and it only worked on Batman, not me"  
Author: holds in laughter.  
Robin: "Anyway, Kojiro want's Jynx to become a Titan"  
Kojiro: "Yes"  
Robin: "Why should we? She was one of out more dangerous enemies"  
Kojiro: "So, a dangerous enemy can become a powerful ally"  
Robin: "You've been watching 'Star Wars' again haven't you"  
Kojiro: "No the Author has, it's his favorite movie"  
Robin: "It's an old movie"  
Author: "I know that, A 70's movie, but who cares, it rocks. The Death Star attacks are my favorite"  
Kojiro: "Great, another useless fact about you that no one will care about." 


	17. You

Musashi: "Yay, I'm here"  
Author: "Only for the Intro"  
Musashi: "Oh, nuts. That's not fair. When do I get my own story"  
Author: "I don't know. I haven't had any ideas for only you. What would it be about"  
Musashi: "I don't know."

As they reached the Titans Tower, Jynx slowed to an almost stop. Kojiro stopped at the door and looked back. "I don't think they'll want to come out here to hear your request." Kojiro said. "I'm starting to have second thoughts." Jynx said as she looked up to the top of the tower where the living room was. "You already came this far." Kojiro said. "But, if we're wrong about this, I'll be thrown in jail for my criminal record." Jynx said. "I'll be right beside you. I won't let them throw you in jail for no reason. You haven't done anything since the last time they caught you." Kojiro said. "Except for the escaping prison thing." Jynx said. "Oh, yeah there's that. But that's the past. Now you want to change and be good." Kojiro said. Jynx nodded but looked unconvinced. "How can you trust me so easily?" Jynx asked. "Like I said before, I've been worse than you were, and I've known some that were worse than I was, yet they became protectors of the Earth, damn good ones too." Kojiro said and guided Jynx onto the elevator to take them to the top.

When the doors opened, Kojiro light pushed Jynx infront of him to get her moving, Cyborg and Beast Boy were busy playing the Gamestation, Ravan and Robin were nowhere to be seen, so they had to have been in their usual spots, and Starfire was trying to create something that didn't look very edible in the kitchen. Jynx looked to Kojiro once more for encouragement, and he put his hand on her shoulder again. "I'm back." Kojiro announced. As expected, Beast Boy and Cyborg didn't pay him much attention, but Starfire did. When she saw Jynx, Starfire dropped the bowl she was holding and charged her hands with her Starbolts before lunging at Jynx. As Jynx covered herself for the attack, Kojiro intercepted Starfire in the air. "Hold on a minute." Kojiro said and pushed Starfire back. "YO! What's going on here? Why's Jynx here?" Cyborg asked. "What are you up to now?" Beast Boy demanded. Kojiro had to let Starfire go and zanzoken back infront of Jynx. "Calm down." Kojiro said. "Dude, what are you doing? Don't you know who this is?" Beast Boy asked. "Yes I know who it is. I brought her here." Kojiro said. "Why? What did they do to you? Are you a mind controled zombie now?" Beast Boy asked pointing a finger in Kojiro's face. "1" Kojiro said and Beast Boy jumped backwards. "That's better." Kojiro said. "You better have an explanation for this man." Cyborg said. "Yeah, I do acctually, and if you want to hear it, BACK OFF!" Kojiro said, shouting the last part.

Robin and Raven came into the living room quickly following the shouting. Robin quickly took an assesment of the situation. "I'm assuming there's a reason you're protecting Jynx here Kojiro." Robin stated. "Of course there is. We're trying to see if Jynx can become a Titan." Kojiro said. "No way, dude." Beast Boy said. "What's the reason?" Robin asked. "I'm tired of stealing for everything and then giving it to Brother Blood. I want to start over, I don't want to be hated anymore." Jynx said still standing behind Kojiro for protection. "That's it?" Cyborg asked. "What else do you want from her?" Kojiro asked. "She's a criminal, Kojiro. She has crimes they've never answered for." Cyborg said. "But she want's to change and make amends for them." Kojiro said. "You don't even know her. This is another trick by the Hive." Cyborg said. "What if it's not a trick? Did you even think about that?" Kojiro asked. "People don't change just for no reason." Beast Boy said. "She has a reason if you'd listen to her." Kojiro said. "How can you trust her so easily? You know she's a criminal." Raven said. Kojiro looked over to Raven, "I trust her because I know the feeling. I know what it's like to be hated wherever you go. It's not a good feeling." Kojiro said. Beast Boy was about to make another comment, but Robin cut him off. "Alright, we'll give her the benifit of a doubt. But if she proves she can't be trusted, she's going back to jail." Robin decided. Kojiro looked back at Jynx, "How's that sound to you?" Kojiro asked. "Sounds like they don't believe us." Jynx said. "It's to be expected. You were enemies after all." Kojiro said.

Jynx: "We did it. I get to be a Titan now"  
Author: "Right. You can be a"  
Musashi: "Hey, Mr. Author dude"  
Author: "What? Jynx and I are doing the ending for the chapter"  
Musashi: "I thought up an idea for my story"  
Author: "This outa be good. What is it"  
Musashi: Okay, how's this...I could be a Spy, and I'll get cool gadgets, like a Spy Tuxedo, A spy bow tie"  
Author: "I hate those things"  
Musashi: "And a Spy watch that shoots miniature darts filled with knockout gas, or even better, a Super Spy Liquid.  
Jynx: "Oh god, you're a moron"  
Musashi: "And I could have an accent"  
Author: "What good is an accent going to do? Fics don't have any audio"  
Musashi: "And I could rescue a princess from a castle guarded by a fire breathing dragon and save the orphanage in time for Christmas"  
Jynx: "How many bad Movie Cliches did you catch"  
Author: Okay this is going on long enough and...Wait, Princess? Castle? I thought you were a Spy"  
Musashi: My character would get to rescue a beutiful princess from a castle"  
Author: "Nande Kuso. Just go to the next chapter already"  
Musashi: "And then I would save Christmas for the orphans." 


	18. The Dark Cloud of Impending Doom

Raven: "Well, I guess I'll have to give Jynx the benifit of a doubt"  
Jynx: "Thanks. That sounds like you mean it. Not"  
Robin: "Will the two of you quit it already? I do not want to hear this all day long."

Later that night, Kojiro was sitting on top of Titans Tower looking up at the night sky. Raven floated up from the room below. "Nice night isn't it?" Kojiro asked without looking. "Yes." Raven simply said. They remained where they were for a few moments before Kojiro spoke up again. "You want to know why I trust her to keep her word?" Kojiro asked. "The thought did cross my mind." Raven admitted. "When I found her, her own teammates were trying to kill her. I know what you're thinking, old trick, right? I've seen that situation before too. But it felt different this time. I think they were really trying to kill her. Things like that tend to change people." Kojiro explained. "What else is it?" Raven asked. "Are you reading my mind Raven?" Kojiro asked. "No, but that explanation was a little weak." Raven said. "Fair enough. The other reason is how similar Jynx's situation was to ours." Kojiro said. "I don't understand what we have to do with it." Raven said. "No, not us, I was talking about my race. We were practically the living definition of evil, ruthless, savage, destructive, and relentless. We used to clear off planets of all life to sell to something else." Kojiro said. "Why? What reason did you have for doing that?" Raven asked. "We were ordered too. The Saiyans used to be controled by Freiza, a tyrant who used us for his menial work. But he became paranoid that one day we would become too powerful to control and turn on him. Well he was right about that, but he didn't want to wait. When he thought the only Saiyan that would survive was Prince Vegeta, Freiza destroyed our home planet. A few survivors made it off the planet in time thanks to an early warning by another Saiyan. My family and some others fled Planet Vegeta before it exploded. We found a new planet and turned it into New Vegeta, and started over again, this time for ourselves. Then on the day I was to go out into space for my first mission, Freiza found us again. This time only a handful survived." Kojiro said. "So almost becoming extinct changed your minds?" Raven asked. "No, eventually, we all made it to Earth where Kakarot was. First he beat his brother, then Nappa and Vegeta. When Kakarot Beat Freiza, Vegeta decided to stay on Earth. Eventually, Musashi and Myself made our own ways to Earth and started living there too. There was no real question about weither we wanted to join them, but we did. So we've spent the last several years protecting the Earth. Now my enemies are here, so I must be too." Kojiro said. "But why do you trust Jynx so easily?" Raven asked. "Like I said before, I know what it feels like to be hated everywhere you go. I know the desire to rid yourself of that feeling, even if you have to change everything about yourself. The point I was trying to make it that, we Saiyans were not good people. Had the first Saiyan to reach Earth not been Kakarot, or if he didn't forget his mission, the Earth might not exist where I came from, then I wouldn't be here. Sometimes when I think about it, I have to laugh. The first large threat from an alien race to Earth, became its' greatest protector. Maybe the same thing will happen here too." Kojiro said. "Well you're here now. Perhaps it will." Raven said.

Down in Hell, Spectre Kai was sitting atop a throne of skulls. He watched as the Demons trained themselves in the manner Spectre told them too. Slade stood to the side, watching the Demons. "Why aren't you training as well?" Spectre asked. "I am already an expert fighter. I have dealt with the best before. They need training for more than I." Slade said. "You may be proficient enough for the mortals up there, But Takamashi is a Saiyan from another planet." Spectre said. "The Titans have an alien on their team already. She is not much threat." Slade commented. "You're a fool to assume the Alien Titan and Takamashi are the same." Spectre said. "The girl is a Tamoranian. Her strength is greatly above any human on Earth. Yet I have faced her and gotten away." Slade mentioned. "Fine. If you insist. I have a mission for you then. If I am to rule this world after I get Takamashi, I'll need some more Generals besides you. I want you to go to the surface and scout out some possible candidates." Spectre said. "I already know of a few that would suit our needs." Slade said. "Really? Why didn't you present this information to me sooner?" Spectre asked. "I just thought you were satisfied with me as your general, I did not think you would want more." Slade said. "Well you thought wrong. I was one of five generals my old master created, but Takamashi killed them all, WITHOUT this cursed blade of his. He still posses the greatest threat to my goals." Spectre said. "Then why not have him killed?" Slade asked. "We did that once already. That's when he destroyed my fellow generals, and almost killed my old master." Slade said. "Almost? I thought you were the master of the demons." Slade asked. "I am now. I took his power, and along with it came the minions. It was that old fools actions that turned me into this, how amusing that it was me and not Takamashi that finished him off." Spectre grinned.

"Are there any qualities you want the Generals to have?" Slade asked. "They have to be strong. They also have to have some degree of inteligence." Spectre listed, "I trust you'll figure out a few more choices once you begin your search. You'll be able to teleport yourself back to the surface. But remember, they don't have to be dead to become one of my Generals. If they're still alive, it gives them more reason to fight harder." Spectre Kai said. "Very well, I shall go at once. I have a few people in mind that might take the offer." Slade said as Spectre Kai opened a portal for Slade. Spectre Kai waited all of ten minutes before he was tired of waiting around in this world's hell. Standing up from his throne of skulls, Spectre Kai called for some of the lesser Shadow Demons to accompany him to the surface. "I think it's time Takamashi got to know what I've become." Spectre Kai proclaimed and summoned another portal leading to the suface. 

Meanwhile, inside Titan Tower;

Beast Boy moved as slow and as stealthly as he could. Kojiro had been one of them for 3 days now, and so far he hadn't been 'Initiated.' Beast Boy knew Robin wouldn't get up this early for something like this, and Cyborg was still recharging his system. Starfire would blow the whole thing early by talking to Kojiro while they set things up, and Raven proclaimed long ago she didn't want anything to do with Initiations. So now it was up to Beast Boy alone. Setting up the rubber band across the hall, and a balloon full of shaving cream (why they have shaving cream when none of them shave we'll never know). Beast Boy tip-toed over to Kojiro's door and knocked. When he got no response, he knocked harder. Finally he ponded on the door with both fists. This Time Beast Boy heard Kojiro getting out of his bed and slowly walking to the door. 'Good, he's half asleep. This will be AWSOME!' Beast Boy cheered in his mind and ran to the other end of the hall and around the corner. Kojiro opened the door and faintly recognized the sound of a rubber band snapping into action. Before Kojiro could form another thought, he was smacked in the face with a balloon that popped and spread the contained shaving cream all over the hall. Kojiro soon came to his senses after that. His first thought was, 'Hey, I have shaving cream on my face.' This thought was soon followed by an angered thought of, 'I bet Beast Boy had something to do with this.' And that thought was accompanied with Kojiro's aura flaring to life, and igniting the shaving cream.

Starfire: "Mr. Author"  
Author: "Yes Starfire, what is it?" Starfire: "I was wondering if Mr. Musashi was going to get that story he suggested"  
Author: "No he is not. Musashi was just...I don't know...dumber than usual"  
Jynx: "Been watching Red vs Blue again, have you"  
Author: "Yes I have"  
Kojiro: "Okay then, what happens next"  
Author: "What do you mean"  
Kojiro: "This is the teaser for the next chapter isn't it? You're supposed to hint to the next chapter"  
Author: "Maybe, but I find this more fun"  
Kojiro: "More fun huh? Alright. Why are you taking so long to get out more chapters"  
Author: "Writer's block with no feedback. I acctually read the responses people put up. It could inspire me to change some things they didn't like"  
Beast Boy: "How many reviews have we gotten so far"  
Author: "None"  
Beast Boy: O.O Kojiro: 8-p Author: "Great. Now comes the emoticon taunting. Remember people, your reviews can influence changes in the story." 


	19. Making Plans

Kojiro: "You have no idea, how much that hurts"  
Beast Boy: "Dude, I said I'm sorry. How many more times do I have to say it"  
Kojiro: "I don't know...probably until I think of some way to get you back. Maybe I could light you on fire"  
Beast Boy: "No way dude. I'm covered in fur, I could go up like a match"  
Kojiro: "This isn't really helping me decide not to"  
Beast Boy: "Oh come on. I'll make it up to you. I'll do anything you say for a week"  
Kojiro: "No, that's not good enough. Tell you what. I'll think of something later."

The rest of Titans Tower's inhabitants were awakened by Kojiro screaming at Beast Boy while chasing him across the halls and into the Living Room, where Kojiro chased Beast Boy in circles. "Sorry, Bad Idea, VERY bad idea." Beast Boy appologized repeatedly while ducking under Kojiro attempts to grab him. The other four Titans watched the scene from the doorway. "Should we help Beast Boy?" Starfire asked. "I don't think Kojiro will hurt him yet. Let's just see what he does." Robin said.

After the fifteenth lap around the room, Beast Boy saw his friends standing in the doorway. "Guys? A little help here, would be nice." Beast Boy said as he ran past them. "WAIT'LL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!" Kojiro shouted. "I though Kojiro was faster than Beast Boy." Starfire said to Robin. "He is." Robin confirmed, "He's just chasing him though." Finally Beast Boy tripped on the couch and crashed to the floor and skidded to a stop against the wall. Kojiro's fist followed and landed right next to Beast Boy's face. "EEEP!" Beast Boy squeaked when he saw Kojiro's fist so close. Kojiro said nothing, he just stood up, turned around and went back to his room. Kojiro looked into his mirror to see if any damage was done. Kojiro's whole face was a little red now, and the space around his eyes were stinging a little. "Damn." Kojiro muttered as he touched his face. That would take a week to heal. For a moment, Kojiro contemplated taking a Senzu Seed to heal the scar. At first Kojiro was irritated that Mr. Popo had managed to slip a small bag of Senzu into his pocket without him noticing it, but Kojiro figured he should rationalize the situation. Kojiro ultimately decided to keep the valuable things, maybe even plant one to try to grow some Senzu for the Titans to use. Regardless of having them or not, Kojiro still didn't want to use one.

Kojiro's train of thought was interupted by someone knocking at his door. Kojiro felt for the energy first before deciding to answer. "Come in." Kojiro finally said. Jynx opened the door and shut it as she passed. "Hi." Jynx said. Kojiro just nodded his head up in response, but didn't face her. "Something wrong?" She asked. "What makes you think that?" Kojiro replied. "Well," Jynx said and walked around the bed to the side Kojiro was sitting on, "For starters, your face is, like really red. And not in the embarassed kind of way. Speaking of which, do you even get embarassed?" Jynx asked. "What does that have to do with anything?" Kojiro asked back. "Okay, off topic, I know. Seriously though, what happened to it?" Jynx asked. "Beast Boy." Kojiro said. "He did that? How, did he attack you with a flame thrower?" Jynx guessed. "No, he hit me with Shaving Cream Balloon." Kojiro said. "And you get burned with Shaving Cream? Jynx guessed. "No, but apparently, powering up with flammable shaving cream on your face is a Bad, BAD, Idea." Kojiro said. "Have you gone to see Raven? Maybe she can help you with it?" Jynx suggested. "No thanks. It's not as bad as it looks." Kojiro said.

Jynx raised an eyebrow at Kojiro and reached out to put her hand against Kojiro's face. Kojiro hissed in pain and moved to the side. "It's still burnt, and it obviously hurts. Maybe you should see Raven after all." Junx suggested. "NO, I don't need help." Kojiro said, his voice now just below shouting volume. "Oh come on. You can't even touch it." Jynx pointed out. "I've been in worse shape before, and I didn't need help." Kojiro said, still refusing to move. "Okay, fine." Jynx said and walked to the door. She reached the doorway before looking back over her shoulder and smiling slyly. "I'lljustgetherforyou." Jynx said in a rush and ran out the door. By the time Kojiro seperated what Jynx said, she was already sown the hall and knocking at Raven's door. "Yes." Raven said in her deadpan voice when she saw Jynx at her door. "I think Kojiro needs you to help him out." Jynx said. "What's wrong?" Raven asked. "NOTHING!" Kojiro shouted from his room. "He's burned himself." Jynx said. "And he sent you to tell me this?" Raven asked. "Not exactly, he doesn't want to ask for help. So I'm doing it for him." Jynx said cheerfully. Raven just shut her door, grabbed her cloak and reopened it. "Alright. Let's go." Raven said. Jynx smiled and led the way to Kojiro's room. "I told you I don't need..." Kojiro started saying, but Jynx slapped her hand across Kojiro's mouth to stop him from talking anymore and sending Raven away. Although that worked, Kojiro's eyes widened as Jynx slapped the burnt skin. "Just stay still and I''ll be done before you know it." Raven told Kojiro. "No thanks, I'm fine." Kojiro insisted as he tried to stand up. "Jynx, I can't believe I'm saying this, I need your help." Raven said. "Sure what?" Jynx asked. "Try to keep him still." Raven said. Kojiro tried to stand up again, But Jynx just jumped on his chest and forced him back down with her sitting on his chest using her legs to keep his arms down.

Kojiro wanted to throw Jynx off him and rush out of the room, but if he rushed like that, he could actually hurt Jynx in his escape. So instead, Kojiro just stayed still as Raven healed the skin. The entire proccess only took five seconds, and Kojiro was soon back on his own feet. "You're welcome." Raven said. "I didn't ask for help." Kojiro said and zanzokened out of the room. "That was actually kinda fun." Jynx said. Raven made no reply, she just headed for the door to go back to her own room. "Do you think he's mad at me?" Jynx asked. Raven looked behind her and saw Jynx with a serious look on her face for once. "Probably not you. He's most likely mad at himself for needing some help again, and at Beast Boy for doing that to him." Raven said. "Where do you think he went?" Jynx asked. Raven looked out the window expecting to see Kojiro's aura streaking across the sky again, but didn't. "I don't know." Raven simply said and headed back into her room.

Meanwhile, on the roof of the T-Tower,

Kojiro used the Multiform technique to create a copy of himself to fight against. The Copy ascended to SSJ2, and Kojiro himself stayed as a SSJ1. Kojiro flew at his clone and punched it in the face, followed by a kick in the stomach, a knee to the face when it bent over, followed by a foot sweep to lift the feet of the ground, a rising kick to the back to send the clone airborn, Then Kojiro zanzokened above it, slammed both fists into the Clones' stomach, swung his left fist into the Clone's face to flaten it back out, Kicked up again to, once more, send the Clone flying higher, then finally zanzoked right below the Clone, grabbed it by the neck, and slung it straight down. Kojiro followed the Clone all the way to the ground where he landed on it with both feet first, forcing it further into the crater it made, before rejoing the clone into himself again. As usual, after preforming an act like that, Kojiro felt a little sore. He could only imagine the pain he had just inflicted on his copy and what his power level would increase to after that.

Kojiro walked back into the tower and took the elevator up. Upon entering the living room, almost all activities stopped when everyone looked to Kojiro. "Forget it." Kojiro said before anyone could ask him a question. Kojiro went straight to his room and fell facefirst onto his bed. After a moment, Kojiro finally realized he was laying on something. Forcing himself to sit up, Kojiro grabbed his covers and threw them back. Jynx grinned at Kojiro again and waved. "Hello." Jynx said. "What are you doing?" Kojiro asked. "I need a place to sleep tonight." Jynx said. "Didn't Cyborg fix you a room yet?" Kojiro asked. "There's no furniture." Jynx said. "What about Raven?" Kojiro asked. "Yeah right, she won't let anyone into her room, remember?" Jynx said. "And Starfire?" Kojiro asked next. "No good. She snores and talks in her sleep, at the same time." Jynx said. "Cyborg." Kojiro suggested. "There's nothing to even sit on in there. It's all computer and football stuff." Jynx said. "Beast..." Kojiro started. "No way. Even Raven wouldn't make me sleep in there." Jynx said. "Fair enough. What about Robin?" Kojiro asked. "He doesn't want anyone to see his secret identity. Besides not even Starfire has spent the night in his room. I got no chance." Jynx said. "So why me?" Kojiro asked. "Besides the fact that you're the only one left?" Jynx asked. "Is there one?" Kojiro asked back. "Yes, you're the first one to treat me like a person." Jynx said seriously. "I am?" Kojiro asked. "Yes." Jynx simply replied and looked up at Kojiro. As the two of them just stared at eachother, Kojiro broke the silence. "Alright. You can stay here tonight. I've got something else planned for tonight anyway, so I won't be in here." Kojiro said. "What is it?" Jynx asked. "I've got to go look for something that's out there. It's been too long since I've gone out. I need to see if he's anywhere around." Kojiro said.

"What time do you think you'll be back?" Jynx asked. "I don't know. But don't worry about it. You can stay in the bed until tommorrow when you wake up, then you can go to your room and ch..." Kojiro said and stopped himself in mid sentence. "What? What's wrong?" Jynx asked. "Did you bring a change of clothes?" Kojiro asked. "What?" Jynx asked and remembered she was still wearing what she wore when she was tossed out of the academy. "Looks like you girls have something to do tommorrow." Kojiro said. "What about you? I've seen you wearing that since the first day I saw you." Jynx pointed out. Kojiro looked down at his Jumpsuit and shrugged. "I wear this all the time anyway, I rarely wore anything else unless this got some tears in it." Kojiro said. "And you expect not to tear that ever? Or even wash it?" Jynx asked. "I see your point." Kojiro said. "Then you and I can go shopping." Jynx suggested. Kojiro tried to think of an argument. He tried very hard. No Saiyan had even gone clothes shopping before. Well, Vegeta's taken Bra shopping with her friends sometimes, but all he had to do was drive the car, and pick them up when they were done. Kojiro could always use the materialization technique Piccolo taught him, but the only thing he ever materialized was his Jumpsuit. "See, you can't even say no. You know you need more clothes than that." Jynx said. "Yeah, but still..." Kojiro started saying but Jynx interupted him again. "You can either go with me, or you can go with Starfire." Jynx said. "Alright. You win. I'll see you tommorrow." Kojiro said and left the room. Kojiro told Robin that he might be out all night and after Robin responded with a nod to show the boy genius heard him, Kojiro exited Titan Tower and took off into the air.

Kojiro: "Great, first I get burned, now I have to go shopping"  
Author: "With Jynx"  
Kojiro: "I don't like shopping for clothes, it's boring"  
Author: "So, you need new clothes to wear. All you have is the Saiyan Battle Suit Bulma made for you"  
Kojiro: "So, what's wrong with that"  
Author: "Well, except for the boots, gloves, and chest armor; you're wearing a skin tight jumpsuit. If I made it green, people would think you're being trained by Might T. Guy from Naruto"  
Kojiro: "Now that's a scary thought. Fine, I'll go shop for a new outfit. But I'd better get into a great fight later on"  
Author: "Deal, I'll try to work one out." 


	20. The New Generals

Spectre: "Well look at this. This chapter's all about me. Isn't that nice"  
Slade: "So what are you going to do then"  
Spectre: "What do you think? I've been waiting for you to return for the past 16 chapters"  
Slade: "Really? 16 chapters already? How time flies"  
Spectre: "Whatever. You better have not wasted time up there"  
Slade: "No need to worry. I'm positive you'll be pleased with my results"  
Spectre: "I'd better be. Show them to me"  
Random demon: "Show zem to me too"  
Spectre: "First Star Wars, and now Almost Heroes. Our Author needs to get out more." 

Spectre Kai was counting the Stalagtites in the ceiling above him when Slade returned. "Master, I've brought you some potential subjects." Slade said. "Let's see these 'potentials' then." Spectre said and let Slade lead the way. Slade lead Spectre to a cooler area where a variety of the Titan's villains stood together. "I assume you found them above, and that they're all alive still." Spectre Kai. "Very perceptive master. And yes. These are the one's who've shown enough skill to give the Titans a hard time. "Let us see then." Spectre Kai said and walked up to the first one.

"You...Who are you?" Spectre asked the first candidate, a black haired, white skinned man with black fingerless gloves on pale skin. "I'm Johnny Nitro." The first candidate answered. "And why should I choose you to be a general?" Spectre Kai asked. "Why not? I'm the most extreme biker in all the living world." Johnny said. "That's it?" Spectre Kai asked. "No, you should see my bike. It's faster than Bird Boy's toy." Johnny Nitro explained. "Sorry, not good enough." Spectre Kai said and stabbed the Shadow Blade into Johnny's chest, "But you'll make an okay Shadow Demon. NEXT."

The next in line was a man with a giant Spider for a head. "Well, you seem to be an interesting one. Tell me, what is your name and what skills do you possess?" Spectre Kai asked. "Well, I'm Fang, and can climb and run along walls." The man said. "Anything else?" Spectre Kai asked already sounding bored. "I can shoot paralyzing beams from my eyes." Fang said and closed his eyes before he could be changed into another Shadow Demon. "Paralyzing beams huh. That sounds promising. Very well, you can be a General." Spectre said and changed Fang into a Shadow General. The legs attached to the spider-like head moved down to his back and his normal hands and feet became clawed. After the transformation was done, Fang flexed his arms in success. "How very amusing indeed. I used to have a fellow Shadow General named Fang. I guess you get to live his legacy." Spectre Kai said and moved to the next. "And you are?" Spectre Kai asked the short fat guy next. "I am Control Freak." He announced and held up the remote like a sword. Spectre Kai raised a questioning eyebrow and looked back at Slade. "He has proven to be more than an annoyance from time to time." Slade explained. Spectre shook his head and decided to hear him out. "What, praytell, can you do?" Spectre asked. "My remote can control just about anything. All I have to do is point and click." Control Freak said. "And have you ever managed anything?" Spectre Kai said. "Uh, Oh, I caused Raven of the Teen Titans to lose control of her powers and she almost beat the Titans herself." Control Freak said. "You're remote controls powers?" Spectre said. "It can." Control Freak replied. "And what else can it do?" Spectre asked. "I can speed myself up, slow things down, or stop them entirely. I can also bring inanimate objects to life and control them. "So your remote is your power then?" Spectre Kai asked. "Yes. It's very powerful" Control Freak said with pride. "Show me." Spectre Kai said. "Sure." Control Freak agreed and pointed the remote at a nearby Shadow Demon chipping away at a Stalagmite to shape it into a statue. "Watch what happens when I press this." Control Freak said and his the 'SLOW' Button. The Demon instantly slowed down to half speed and chisled slowly at the stone. "What else." Spectre Kai said. Control Freak pushed the Fast Forward Button, and the Demon sped up to twice as fast as before and carved the rock into a statue of Spectre No Kai. "That is an interesting device. Where did you get it?" Spectre Kai said. "I made it. And I'm also the only one to know how to do it." Control Freak said with pride. Spectre Kai nodded in approval. Then in an instant, Spectre Kai stole the remote from Control Freak's hand and changed him into a Shadow Demon instead. "Too Bad you don't have the power yourself. Oh well, now I have the power. Next." Spectre Kai said with a grin. As Spectre reached the end of the line, 3 more Shadow Demons created later, Spectre Kai came to Cinderblock. "This one seems dead already." Spectre Kai told Slade. "He is. I found him upon my return. From my experience with him, Cinderblock was a tough opponent for the Titans to fight. His stone body made him resistant to the Titans' attacks." Slade said. "Then why is he dead?" Spectre Kai said. "I saw on the news a few days ago, that a golden fighter killed Cinderblock after one of his Bank Heists." Fang said. "Ahh, perfect, this one will have the motivation to fight Takamashi. Now how did my old master create Grendel, I remember." Spectre Kai said and changed Cinderblock into a Shadow General as well.

Spectre Kai took a moment to look over the three that he chose so far to be his generals. "We need one more at least." Spectre Kai said. The three generals bowed to Spectre Kai as he announced they would have to find another potential Shadow General from the living people. "Can living people become Shadow Generals, master?" Slade asked, not fully used to obeying another being's orders yet. "Of course they can, I think. My old master never tried it before. No matter, if it doesn't work, we can just kill them, catch them down here and change them." Specte answered. "And if the TItans or Kojiro interfere while we're up there looking for the next candidate?" Slade asked. "As Shadow Generals, you are stronger than you were in life. You also have the ability to possess Takamashi and use his body as your own. You won't be able to teleport him down here with you, so you'll have to kill him. But since he's a 'good guy' now, you'll have to force him to be evil enough to be sent down here. What you'll have to do, is, possess Takamashi's body, then have some fun killing people, destroying buildings, whatever you want. Just make sure Takamashi kills enough people. Once his power is mine, I can use it to revive myself will all my power. I will rule this world and no one could stop me." Spectre Kai proclaimed. "And what about Trigon?" Slade asked. "Who?" Spectre Kai asked. "Trigon is Raven's father. He is also a demon from another dimension. He tried using Raven as a portal to enter this world." Slade said. "It doesn't matter. If five non Saiyans could beat him, I'm sure we can handle this demon." Spectre Kai said confidantly. "He almost succeeded in taking over the Earth." Slade said. "So, he failed didn't he? I'm not really threatened. If he comes and proves to be an inconvenience I can't take care of, we'll simply return to the other dimension and take it over instead." Spectre Kai said matter of factly. "What's special about the other world." Fang asked. "The dimension I came from has a source of incredible power. Seven magical spheres on Earth and Namek called Dragon Balls." Spectre Kai said. Before Spectre Kai could continue, he heard stiffled laughter and let his arms drop back to his sides to wait it out. "What's so funny?" Spectre Kai asked looking at Fang. "Sorry boss," Fang started saying. "I'm NOT your boss. I'm your MASTER! UNDERSTAND!" Spectre Kai shouted. "Sorry Master Spectre." Fang appologized. "Good. Now what was so funny about the Dragon Balls?" Spectre Kai asked and was answered by more laughter. "I'm surrounded by idiots." Spectre Kai said to himself as he pinched the bridge of his nose while waiting for the laughter to subside.

Spectre Kai finished explaining his goals to his new generals, he started their power training. Cinderblock proved useless at forming Ki, or even in summoning minions. Fang progressed well. He was soon shooting his Paralyzing beams from his hands as well as each of his eight eyes. And while the Beams caused no physical harm, they still paralyzed instantly so Spectre considered it a fair trade off. Slade proved to be an excellent General. His physical fighting skills were excellent, and he progressed quickly in Ki Manipulation. Before the hour was up, Slade was able to fly around the caverns and throw Ki blasts with ease, however, his speed was insufficiant to keep up with Kojiro, and a simple Ki Blasts was no match for a Ki Beam attack, much less to Kojiro's Psycho Flash. All in all, Spectre Kai was very satisfied with the first three. Their team work needed some improvement however, Slade was a better fighter all around, he was faster, smarter, and could acctually use Ki to fly. Spectre felt that two more Generals were still needed. But where would he find them? Who could he get that Kojiro wouldn't be able to easily beat? This would require more thought.

Kojiro: "You killed Control Freak"  
Author: "And Johnny Nitro"  
Kojiro: "Why'd you do that"  
Author: "I don't really know how to write for them. Besides, you would've beaten them senseless in .2 seconds"  
Kojiro: "True. So, what happens next"  
Author: "Well, if you remember the previous chapter, You've already made plans"  
Kojiro: "I did? What were they"  
Author: "You and Jynx"  
Kojiro: "Oh right. Uhh, You know I really don't like shopping that much"  
Author: "I know, but all you have to wear is your Saiyan Battle Suit"  
Kojiro: "So, it strikes fear into my opponents"  
Author: "Well these people don't know you so it isn't working. Get something else"  
Kojiro: "Fine."

Remember, your reviews can help a writer out. Help save the fanfictions of the net.


End file.
